


Rescue

by EternalLamb



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Newt is adorable, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Slow Burn, frank is super good at feelings, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLamb/pseuds/EternalLamb
Summary: Reader is a Legilimense that didn't fit into Hogwarts due to her above average starting age, their talent for legilimency, and lacking spell casting skills. You befriend the creatures in the forest at Hogwarts but you have to leave them to join Newt Scamander on his expeditions because of your latent abilities.





	1. Newt Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a legilimens. It was the first apparent talent of the reader’s.(You joined Hogwarts much later than other students. You were born to young muggles and showed no aptitude for magic until your late teens.) You were in and out of foster homes until Dumbledore found you. He helped you to control your legilimency with private lessons when it became apparent that it was running rampant within you causing you to hear everyone around you. Though you are a talented legilimens you are severely lacking in basic magical ability. Capable of doing the basics to an extent but you were never able to outwardly manifest your magic properly. Because of the extra lessons needed to control your legilimency wand-related magic was left by the wayside to be picked up at a later date. That date never came for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief foreword; Any chapters containing explicit content (be it violent, sexual, etc) will have a note at the top of the chapter saying what type of explicit content is in that chapter.   
> Speech Key:  
> D: "Text" Dumbledore's speech  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

Dumbledore slowly paces his office, the portraits of previous headmasters follow him with their eyes. The enclosed walls and lack of windows make you nervous. You always prefer nature. Since you aren’t so good with your wand your favorite classes are the ones held outside about herbology and magical beasts. With your talent for legilimency, you can read how the creatures feel and interact with them accordingly. Dumbledore had said your talent was different and much stronger than usual. He said that you might be able to uncover other forms of legilimency.

 

D: “Y/N”

 

Dumbledore’s voice pulls you from your thoughts. You look up at him from your high back chair facing his desk. You catch his eyes and he hands you his handkerchief. Your cheeks are wet, the thought of leaving the creatures in the forest as well as your other studies break your heart. 

 

D: “Don’t worry, you might be leaving Hogwarts but you won’t be leaving your studies behind. I made sure of it.”

 

After your fifth year at Hogwarts, the potential for your talent became clear to Dumbledore. He told you to never speak to anyone about your prowess for legilimency, not that you had anyone to talk to it about aside from your creature friends in the forest anyway. 

 

R: “How will I be able to learn if I’m not able to be with them, Sir?”

 

You ask looking up at him with longing in your eyes. 

 

D: “I’m sending you off with a man with similar interests. Please be on your best behavior for him, though, it took a bit of convincing to get him to take you as an apprentice.”

 

-Great another old frump that will just see me as an unteachable annoyance. 

 

Dumbledore notices your look of dissatisfaction.

 

D: “You know, the two of you have more in common than you know...” 

 

R: “What am I supposed to call him?” You cut Dumbledore short. “You said he wasn’t a professor.”

 

D: “His name is Newton Scamander. He might not be a professor but he is an expert in his field.”

 

Before you could ask more about Mr. Scamander Dumbledore motioned to your luggage bag.

 

D: “Are you sure that’s all of your things?”

 

R: “Yes, Professor.”

 

You respond after a bit of thought.

 

Your parents had abandoned you when they, two young teens, couldn’t afford to take care of a child. You were never well off so you had few belongings. The bag still had some room when you came to Hogwarts but after your experiences with the creatures in the forest you left the school with a few souvenirs from your friends. 

 

The sound of the magical mechanism activating for Dumbledore’s office door called your attention and the Professor’s. 

 

The two of you had already been waiting for hours. Dumbledore told you to pack your things the night before and had you come to his office after breakfast. You couldn’t see outside but you could tell it was well into the afternoon, maybe nearly dinner time. You weren’t hungry, though. You had missed plenty of meals preferring to stay outdoors and away from the students that stigmatized you. 

 

You had been staring in Dumbledore’s direction, lost in thought when Dumbledore greeted the new person. You turned and almost jumped a little. The tall, slightly lanky man had gained much more ground than you had expected. He had on a long blue coat over a messy white long sleeve shirt, brown vest and a dark bow tie neatly tied around his collar. As you looked up at him you realized he was much younger than you were expecting, closer to your own age. His green eyes were wide with nerves and his brown hair disheveled. He made no motion to fix it, he probably never fixed it. 

 

You could easily tell he was nervous, almost scared to meet you without even trying to get into his head. He seemed much more relatable than the other professors that always had an air of arrogance when they looked at you. 

 

Despite his warm appearance you refused to make eye contact, afraid to disappoint with your unimpressive form. 

 

“I’m sorry for having sprung this upon you so suddenly.”  
Dumbledore apologized. 

 

N: “Are you sure about this Professor?”

 

The man spoke softly and quickly. Dumbledore nodded in approval. 

 

D: “I know you’re traveling for your research, I’ll be more than happy to reimburse you for any and all expenses she will incur.” 

 

Mr. Scamander looked down to you in your chair. You looked at your shoes and inspected the floor beneath them. 

 

N: “It’s no issue to me really Professor, I’ve been meaning to find someone to help out with the caretaking.”

 

You could feel Mr. Scamander’s happiness and relief that he didn’t have to find an assistant himself. You had created barriers to keep your legilimency from acting on its own. Like dams for a river. You could still release them on your own in controlled and precise bursts. 

 

Dumbledore had been telling the truth when he said that you had a lot in common with Mr. Scamander. He had to leave Hogwarts early and was extremely wary of other people, even magical ones. His peers at Hogwarts had jaded him. 

 

He was looking at you, you don’t know for how long. 

 

R: “I’m sorry.”

 

You responded instinctively. Your legilimency used to cause discomfort for everyone around you, though not since you had practiced more with Dumbledore. You thought you had learned to tread carefully enough in another’s mind that they wouldn’t notice unless they had been trained in occlumency. 

 

N: “For what?”

 

He responds with a blink. You felt relieved for a moment before you felt Dumbledore’s gaze. You flinch when you met Dumbledore’s eyes. Scamander notices and looks back at the Professor. There was something going on between the two of you that he was not in on. 

 

D: “She’s a bit of a handful Mr. Scamander but, she might be a perfect fit for you.”

 

Dumbledore steps closer to you to help you out of his chair. A moment of terror as you realize you were really leaving. He felt your hand shaking and reached for your bag. He put his other hand over your shoulder trying to calm you as you left his office with Mr. Scamander.


	2. Lilin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> D: "Text" Dumbledore's speech  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

It is almost dark now. Only a few red and yellow rays reflected off of the clouds gave away the sun’s presence in the sky. Dumbledore escorted the three of you to the drop-off area for the carriages to the train. The three of you stop as a carriage moves forward to take you and Mr.Scamander away. You could see the thestrals. They are one of your favorite inhabitants of the forest. So smart and incredibly misunderstood. Dumbledore knew your love for them and made sure to have one, in particular, waiting for you. Tears sting your eyes realizing this would be your last chance in a long while, if at all, to see her again. You run up to the thestral, she isn’t attached to the carriage but she is reined. You press your forehead against hers and close your eyes, letting the tears roll down your cheeks. 

 

R: “Thank you…”

 

You said to Dumbledore with the best attempt at a smile you could muster. Mr.Scamander was taken aback by your lack of fear at the sight of the creature and your clear affection for it. He looks to the Professor. Dumbledore is beaming with pride like a parent watching their child leave for their next big step in life. 

 

R: “M...may I?” 

 

You ask shakily as you gently touch the reigns on the thestral you named Lilin. 

 

D: “Of course, just stay close to Mr.Scamander.”

 

The young man looks like he was going to chastise Dumbledore for something but was cut off by you placing your bag into the carriage and mounting Lilin as effortlessly and fluidly as walking. The thestral looks ready to run, seemingly bursting with energy from your contact. You are also positively brimming with newfound energy, wanting so much to make this last ride with one of your best friends the best one yet. 

 

R: “Last one Lilin, let’s make it count.”  
You whisper to Lilin. She knew. She was smart. You hadn’t been to the forest that day and this whole situation was very different. 

 

Dumbledore motions for Mr.Scamander to get into the carriage. He fumbles into it after his case, his eyes lock on you atop a thestral. He takes the reigns of his own thestrals attached to his carriage. You line Lilin up to Mr.Scamander. You look up at him for an instant but in that instant he understood. Lilin was going to remain firmly on the ground but you were going to fly. 

 

In an instant, you and Lilin were off. Her hooves pounding the ground, flinging fresh dirt and grass. The cool fall air stung your face and hands but you and Lilin didn’t hesitate, your emotions becoming one in a connection that you had only recently discovered you could open. You had always been able to read the creature's emotions with ease but about a year ago you learned you could make it a two-way path, opening yourself to the creature and allowing them to read your own emotions. Your bond to all of those that would cross that street grew exponentially stronger, and your bond with Lilin through this method was strongest of all. 

 

After she gained speed you could barely even feel the earth beneath the two of you. You were in your own world where nothing else exists. Two beating hearts, the forest trees whipping by you, and the cold air whipping past you. You close your eyes and listen to Lilin breath beneath you. Raw emotion in each heavy huff of hot air. She was just as sad about you leaving. You hug her neck tight and press your face into her. 

 

All too soon she slowed down to stop at the train station. Her huffing continued, slower now but just as violent. She looks back at you and you see a glinting tear sliding down her slender face. You dismount her and hug her tight, her head over your shoulder returning the gesture. She reassures you that she will miss you but you will be fine. Dumbledore wouldn’t let you go with just anyone. 

 

A hand touches your shoulder. You jump. You hadn’t closed yourself off again after the ride with Lilin. You felt your emotions rush out of you. You look back to the source of the contact and Mr.Scamander was looking at you, wide-eyed. A tear threatening to fall from his eye. 

 

R: “I...I’m so sorry.”

 

You blurt out quickly as your gaze instantly flick to the ground. 

 

N: “Merlin’s beard...you’re fantastic.”

 

Mr.Scamander states, still staring unblinkingly at you. 

 

R: “What?”

 

You question. Cheeks starting to heat up.

 

N: “You understand this thestral so deeply. Your relationship with her is closer and more positive than most people have with each other. What was that by the way? Why do I feel this now? Is this what it’s like to be a legilimens?”

 

He spoke so quickly while pacing and circling you and Lilin. Lilin gave a gleeful neigh to his reaction. You, however, are left flabbergasted at this response you had never seen before. You had never opened the path to another human before, not even Dumbledore knew about it. Any other time you used your legilimency had always yielded an extremely negative reaction. You look back at Lilin.

 

N: “Oh, right...I’m sorry. I forgot about the weight of this situation for you. I’ll leave you two alone to say goodbye, I’ll take your bag.”

 

Mr.Scamander’s look of childlike amazement fades into depression, remembering what this moment meant for you. He picks up your bag with a little more force than was needed, surprised by its weight and put them on the train before waiting at the door for you. 

 

You press your forehead to the thestral’s. 

 

R: “One last goodbye Lilin…”

 

Your voice trails off, almost cracking. She turns, offering the back of her neck to you. She was offering her hair to you. Thestral hair is an incredibly strong substance, used for the cores in wands. It was a particularly tricky substance to use as a core that not many wand makers even attempt. She knows the wand you had hadn’t really chosen you, but it was the closest fit. You clip some of the hair and put it away in a small box of various precious keepsakes. 

 

You turn around and face Mr.Scamander. He held out a hand for you. Your anxiety starts to set in again. Lilin nudges you forward with her muzzle and huffs. Your steps were heavy but steady as you look back at Lilin one last time before taking Mr.Scamander’s hand and getting on the train.


	3. The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

His hand was warm. He had seemed nice in Dumbledore’s office but after you had unintentionally shared you legilimency with him he had looked at you with kinder eyes. It was like that moment told him more than he needed to know about you to allow him to trust you. You had felt some of his past in that office too but, you had learned that to get into someone’s mind without them knowing you couldn’t press for anything important. You could only look at what was there on the surface unless you had a lot of time to slowly make your way deeper. 

 

He led the way to the compartment he had put your bag in and sat down next to his case. You sit opposite him. He sat with his elbows on his knees, feet flat on the floor in front of you, staring. You can feel it but don’t meet his eyes for a long while. When you do.

 

N: “Is that what it’s like to be a legilimens? I didn’t know they could project like that! I’ve never heard of it before.”

 

He starts rattling off questions again at that rapid fire pace of his. It spins your head a bit, not used to hearing anyone talk like that with your limited time with anyone other than Dumbledore. 

 

R: “They can’t...I’ve never read about a recorded instance of it either. I also don’t know what you felt but given your response, it’s probably close. Probably fuzzier than what I get but close.” 

 

You sat for a second in the analytical thought of your own prowess for legilimency. Mr.Scamander looks puzzled then realization set on his face.

 

N: “You...you didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have seen that. You just...we had to go...That’s truly how you feel about that thestral?”

 

Slower this time but disjointed as his reasoning works faster than his mouth this time. You disregard his apology. It was nice but not necessary. 

 

R: “Her name is Lilin...I gave that name to her. No one else wanted to care for the creatures in the forest. Merlin knows why...they’re so much better than the ones in the school…” 

 

You got too comfortable with him. Surely that was too far. You are watching the floorboards as you talk and flinch after you realize you said that last part. You look up and Mr.Scamander has such an endearing look on his face. He didn’t feel bad for you so much as he identifies with you and wants to be there for you. 

 

His gaze went distant again, back into his own thoughts for a bit before he spoke again.

 

N: “Will that happen anytime I touch you?”

 

Your face heats up because of the way he decided to phrase it. 

 

R: “Uhh...no uh Mr.Scamander...Sir, uh, I have to open the pathway on my own for anyone else to be let in…”

 

He flinched a bit at his own name. His turn to look down at the floorboards. He rubs the back of his neck. 

 

N: “Just call me Newt...please. I’m not any sort of Professor or anything.”

 

You blink at his bluntness. 

 

R: “Newt…” 

 

You say his name and look up at him. He is absolutely beaming. You’re taken aback. 

 

N: “Oh, I just don’t get to meet many like-minded people...almost none at all really. A few prominent researchers here and there but not anyone as connected with the creatures as you. I guess no one really could be could they.”

 

You relax at his words, and the understanding they have behind them. With the relaxation comes a heavy wave of exhaustion. You had woken up early to make sure you had everything. Spent hours in Dumbledore’s office then your emotional goodbye with Lilin. It has been a long day and the weight of it along with your future hit you hard. Newt noticed. He had noticed earlier how cold you were from your ride on the thestral. He starts to take off his coat and your face starts to glow. 

 

N: “It’s always been cold on the train. My day has only just gotten started since I have been traveling for most of it. Sleep for now and I’ll wake you up when we get to our destination.”

 

Newt spoke slowly now, and in a low voice. He made you feel safe. 

 

R: “Where are we going?”

 

You ask as you lie down on the bench. 

 

N: “Well...for now...I suppose we should find somewhere to stay for the time it takes for you to get a passport so I can take you with me legally without any sort of…”

 

R: “I have one, I needed it to go to Hogwarts.”

 

You would have cut him off but he trailed off, lost in his own world of thought again. 

 

N: “I would like to show you something tomorrow...if you’re up to it.”

 

He asks as he places his blue coat over you. The height difference made even more apparent now with his coat covering you entirely as you curl up on the bench with your bag beneath your head. You nod slowly as your eyes start to close. The last thing you could see was a smile broad across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to put the first 3 chapters out at once to help any readers get a sense for my writing and to decide if they like it or not. I should be posting weekly on Fridays from now on. I have 13 chapters completed total right now (2/12/2016) and am still working on it.  
> I'm sorry the chapters are short, I don't want it to drag on since the passage of time tends to be slow aside from future skips/montages(kind of). This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I have vast improvements to make. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments, I would love to hear them!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next week!


	4. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

You woke up with a shock in a cold sweat shaking slightly from head to toe. You clung to the thick fabric in your hand trying to remember where you were. The rocking of the room reminded you that you were on the train. The compartment was still dark with only the moonlight to illuminate it.  
…R: ”Mr.Scamander?”

 

You plead with a whisper. Hoping the reality you remember is the one you are currently in. You don’t normally wake up from nightmares like that. Usually, they had to play themselves out. He must have woken you up for some reason. You couldn’t have been close to the station since you had only been asleep for an hour or two at most. You sit up in your seat a bit to look around the compartment to hopefully find your mentor. 

 

You are met with an embrace so quick and unusual that it made you jump. Your shaking was more pronounced against the steady object. 

 

N: “I’m sorry…”

 

He spoke softly with a slight quiver. His breathing made it sound like he was quietly crying. 

 

R: “For what?”

 

You respond shakily, mirroring your meeting earlier that day. 

 

N: “It was just a flash but...then the emotion…”

 

He loosens his grip to look at you. He looks deeply worried. He saw your nightmare. Some of your foster homes were less kind than others. You didn’t have to stay at those for very long but they left a deep impression that not even a pensieve could truly relieve you of. Your time with the forest creatures helped heal the mental wounds but the lasting effects were still there, they probably won’t ever go away entirely. Your anxiety over leaving them must have aided in the nightmare’s effect. 

 

N: “You looked scared...I thought that would only happen if you willed it. That didn’t seem like something you’d want anyone to see.”

 

His voice trails off as he positions himself closer to the ground to be able to look at your face. 

 

R: “When I sleep it’s like a door that’s open just a crack. Nothing can transfer without physical contact and even then it should only be minimal.”

 

You had experienced this before one night that you had spent in the forest. You were having a particularly violent nightmare and one of your friends tried to wake you. Despite not being able to speak clearly through the connection they had made it as clear as could be what had happened. 

 

R: “Thank you though.”

 

A look of surprise takes over his face. 

 

R: “Usually I can’t wake up from my nightmares on my own so they have to play out entirely and that’s…”

 

Newt places one of his hands on your own. 

 

N: “If you ever want to talk about it…”

 

R: “I should be saying the same to you Mr.Scamander.”

 

You cut him off, deflecting, remembering what you had seen of his own troubled past with Hogwarts. 

 

N: “Just Newt.” 

 

He reminds you. 

 

R: “Yes, sir.” 

 

You respond. Sitting up on your bench the rest of the way and handing him his coat back. There were small wrinkles from where you had been clinging to it in your sleep. 

 

R: “It must have been a bad one. I don’t normally show it that much.”

 

Your eyes glaze over in thought. You didn’t usually remember the nightmares at least, not in their entirety. That might have been a side effect of putting the memories they derive from into the pensieve. The dreams would just leave a terrible pit in your stomach and a general feeling of anxiety and dread for the rest of the day. Sometimes they would flash into your vision of something startled you or happened to remind you of that time in your life. 

 

A subtle *click* caught your attention. You could feel Newt’s worry emanating from him. He was sitting on his own bench now with his suitcase next to him. He looks away from you to redo one of the clasps on his suitcase as the train starts to brake to a stop. 

 

R: “This is our stop?”

 

You ask Newt. 

 

N: “Yeah, we’re going to try to get a room for the rest of the night I think then we’ll go get you a heavy coat in the morning. You’ll need it for the winter.” 

 

You never had a heavy coat. You lived at Hogwarts year round but when it got cold outside you just wouldn’t leave the buildings preferring to hold up in your room to read or otherwise occupy yourself. You had asked Dumbledore if you could keep some of the old books on herbology, alchemy, and magical creatures that otherwise went unused in the library. Dumbledore bought brand new ones for you not too long ago. 

 

You both get off the train, your luggage in tow. Upon exiting the platform the cold air stung your exposed skin and clung to your light clothing. Despite the late night hour of your arrival, there were still a lot of people going in and out of the station traveling. They made you uncomfortable. Large crowds made your chest feel tight. 

 

Newt sheepishly put his arm around you a little worried about how the contact would make you react. You had put your arms up to your chest instinctively defensive to the crowd around you and he noticed. He worries a lot. Why did he worry so much about you? Dumbledore worried like this too. You give him a thankful nod and relax your arms a bit. Newt tightens his hold a little. You want to look into him. You like his voice but you didn’t want to be rude. 

 

He didn’t let go once you got outside. He led the two of you to a small hotel and got a room. The only one left that night only had one bed. 

 

R: “I’m not going to sleep anytime soon.”

 

You assert. You plop down in one of the chairs available in the room next to the couch. 

 

N: “Neither am I.”

 

He tries to argue back but Newt looks like he would be out as soon as he hit something soft and horizontal. He plops himself down on the couch after draping his coat over the back of it and setting his case down in front of it. You giggle a little at the sight of him while you open your bag. He was a solid head taller than you or more. He didn’t properly fit on the couch. Not in a way that looks comfortable anyway. Despite his proclamation, he was out like a light.

 

You take out one of your books still slightly disappointed that there weren’t really any books on magical creatures that had a lot of detail or real time put into them. Most of them were lists of known species and where to find them. No diagrams or information about their behavior other than ‘Do not approach’. You wish you could have spent more time with the creatures in the forest. You are sure there were still beings there you hadn’t gotten to meet yet. Lilin would insist on you staying out of certain, dense, areas of the forest. Suddenly remembering you reach back into your bag looking for your leather bound journal. A few years back when you had started spending a lot of time in the forest you started documenting any of the creatures there that you could. You got particularly good at drawing them in this time. The book contains multiple drawings with various size references for each of the creatures major identifying characteristics. Dumbledore had encouraged you in this endeavor. You spend the night sketching out Lilin and labeling the various differences between her and other male thestrals Hogwarts had as well as the differences between her and other females.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to throw out an apology. I know this is meant to be a characterxreader fanfic but I felt the need to give the 'reader' personality traits and a past that I felt suited the relationship that I want to build. I really like 2nd person writing and feel like, even though you might not identify with the 'reader' I am building you might still feel immersed in the relationship itself. I hope it won't affect your outlook on the writing as a whole.  
> With that out of the way.  
> I might have some space or wiggle room for a few episodic chapters. If you like my writing and this 'reader' character why not toss some writing prompts about them my way. If I have time and like any of them, in particular, I'll probably do them at some point since I have set up a potential for episodic content.  
> Lastly, a brief glimpse into the after effects of abuse on the 'reader' was shown in this chapter. Don't expect anything too explicit for another 9 chapters or so (I will put a warning in a beginning chapter note). If that's what you came for that's where it'll be and if that's something you're worried about that'll be where you stop or where you skip if you don't want that kind of content. I have personally dealt with slight PTSD and past trauma and completely understand the potential turn off, or "triggering" it poses. Writing and drawing has helped me leaps and bounds and I highly reccomend it for any one struggling with similar issues.  
> Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter and I look forward to seeing you back again next week~


	5. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets some new threads. Doubt of self worth abounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

Newt started to stir around dawn. You put your journal away and start to get ready to leave. You had hung up his jacket on the rack next to the door to keep it from getting wrinkled. As he woke up he did a double take when he found your chair occupied. Seems he had been traveling alone for a while. It seems like it had been eating away at him little by little. Stop it. Stay out of other people’s heads. Even if they don’t know. 

N: “Where’s my…”

You answer his question before he finished by pointing at the rack. 

N: “Did you read my…”

R: “No, sir. I couldn’t help it before but Dumbledore helped me. Now I don’t explore where I’m uninvited...most of the time. Sometimes people are just so loud. People can’t really tell anymore, though. When I’m in their heads, unless they know occlumency. I learned to tiptoe. That only works on the surface level thoughts, though. If I want to go deeper they’ll either know or it takes time.”

You explain slowly as Newt got his coat and fixed his disheveled clothes from his time on the small couch. 

N: “So you can open a pathway to non-legilimens, and non-humans and you can read another person’s thoughts without them feeling it?”

He said this with a mix of nonbelief and wonder. 

R: “More or less...a bit more but that’s the gist of the important stuff. I’m still learning but I already do some things that haven’t been documented so there’s probably more.”

The two of you walk out the door. 

N: “Is that why you apologized to me in the Professor’s office?”

He looks at you mischievously. Not angry but rather impressed. 

R: “Yes, sir...I didn’t mean to but...I’m sorry about what happened to you at school sir.”

You look down counting the boards on the hall floor as you walk to the desk. He felt a bit sad at the memory you brought up.

N: “It’s not your fault. Or anyone’s fault for that matter. It’s in the past.”

He stated matter-of-factly.  
“You don’t have to call me ‘sir’ I’m only a few years your senior anyway and I’d like for us to be equals anyway. Just Newt.”

He has a faint smile now. 

R: “It’s a habit. All my professors were strict about their titles, except Professor Dumbledore. The only one that was really earned the title professor.”

You miss him, Newt could hear it in your words more than your disdain for the other teachers from Hogwarts. 

N: “Professor Dumbledore was the only teacher to help nurture my interests too and look at me now. Traveling the world getting paid by the ministry to pursue my passion on my own terms.”

Newt beams with pride and clutches his suitcase a little tighter. He is almost yelling in his head as he checks out with the owner. 

R: “You’re writing a book, about magical creatures. Way more in-depth than anything else that’s been published so far.”

You would be beaming too if that was your job. Dumbledore said you would be his assistant so maybe that was part of your job now. You already had a bit of a start with your journal.

He is looking at you, a little shocked. 

N: “I really can’t feel you at all! How often have you done that?”

He asks this time a little concerned.

R: “Only the other time at the school. I get some of your stronger feelings now and then but you were practically screaming that part.”

He looks a bit embarrassed about his excitement, but his smile never falters. The two of you seem pretty similar. Apologizing for just about everything and keeping your pain deep down, away from anyone else. 

The street was old, made of stone and the trees were tall and thick. The town seems small and close together, a remnant of an older time. It was cozy, bathed in the red/yellow glow of the sunrise. The town was so still in the morning, a massive difference from the bustle of the night before. Seems most of the town’s people that worked outside of the city left in the early hours of the morning to get to them on time. The rest would go about their day casually. 

N: “I love this place. It’s where I got my own coat and it’s lasted me this long with all of my work. It’s a good thing you seem to have the proper attire for taking care of creatures in what most closely resembles their home environment.”

He watched his feet as you walk along the path to a small clothing store. You hadn’t taken notice before but the two of you wore similar clothing. The forest and its creatures tore up a lot of your old clothes. Dumbledore had noticed your shrinking wardrobe and the scrapes and bruises you had accumulated from taking care of the creatures. He didn’t know then what you were doing in your free time, and skipping classes, until he offered to get you new clothes if you confided in him. He was more than understanding, he was ecstatic. The current groundskeeper didn’t exactly enjoy his work and often got injured trying to do it. Your bumps and bruises were nothing compared to his loss of limb. Dumbledore asked what you needed and was happy to find it for you and let the groundskeeper know that someone else would be helping to take care of some of the animals for him. As you learned to care for more and more of the creatures you would let Dumbledore know and he would relieve the groundskeeper of another duty. 

You asked for some long sleeved and collared shirts to protect against small creatures and shrubbery. Long pants and leather shoes that tied above your ankles. The list was simple and low expense. Dumbledore gladly got you a few sets plus two pairs of shoes. That was about all you have in your bag along with the books and a small box of precious items. You keep a smaller case in your pocket with more important gifts from the creatures. The only real differences between the two of you were his coat, vest, and his bowtie. He looks warm under all of the layers, you were excited to feel that too.

The store was small, owned by locals like everything else. It mostly sold winter clothing, it must be cold here the majority of the year. 

N: “Get whatever you like, just make sure you get a coat too.”

Newt waits by the counter watching you roam around the store. You didn’t really need any new shirts or pants, you had enough spares in your bag. You’re sure his vest helps with some medium sized creatures that were testy. You want to emulate him. You found a bright teal vest that fit your figure well and a deep purple bow tie to go with it, it was more rounded than Newt’s. It looks a little more effeminate. As you walk out of the fitting room and look to the window you saw a long coat. It was the same deep purple as the bowtie. The coat is a little thinner than Newt’s but much longer. His goes down to about his knee and this would go past yours to the middle of your calf. It is tapered at the waist more than Newt’s was, indicative of the intended buyer. Newt walks up behind you. Either his thoughts were loud or your subconscious really want to hear them. He likes the coat too, he thinks it would look good on you. Your face heats up a bit. 

N: “You should get it.”

He remarks, looking down at you from his height. 

R: “It’s too much…”

The emotion drains from your voice, You weren’t worth all of this trouble. Dumbledore told you to behave. 

N: “Nonsense.”

He almost whispered it. You could hear him walk up to you but you hadn’t noticed him lean to your height. He looked back at the woman staffing the counter and pointed at the coat with a welcoming smile on his face. She gladly went into a back room to get another. You waited with him at the counter with your vest and tie neatly stacked in your arms.

N: “I like the tie.”

He looks at you sheepishly before his eyes dart quickly back to the floor. You smile at the piece of fabric you seem to have bonded over. It shimmers in the light when you tilt it with the vest. The woman came back out with the coat and Newt motions for you to put the other parcels on the desk so they could be rung up. Behind the counter, the woman gives you a secret smile, more telling than you expect. You blush and shot your head down. Newt gives you a puzzled look and hands the cashier his money. She asks if you need a bag and you shake your head no. It’d be better to put on the coat now since it’s cold and you could put the vest in your bag for now. You want to put on the tie but didn’t know how to tie it properly. Newt holds the coat up for you to put it on. Slipping your arms through Newt sets it on your shoulders properly and it felt like a home away from home. You unzip your bag and put the folded vest inside, close it, and took the soft tie into the inside pocket on your new coat. The two of you thank the woman and walk out back to the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter! Again, sorry about the 'reader' becoming more and more of a distinguished individual but I really wanted to have some sort of reference for their clothing. Getting close to a main event, one that most other FBaWtFT fics either start at or get to much more quickly. I'm excited.  
> I also want to take some of this note space to thank everyone for their overwhelmingly positive comments. Every comment has had something nice to say, most of them are almost entirely nice things with a few having legitimate criticisms that I will attempt to address as I go and as I get them. I am striving to improve and really enjoy this hobby of writing, especially with the regular feedback that I get here.  
> Lastly, at the end of every chapter from four onward I will repeat that I have a good bit of room for episodic content within this story. If you have any sort of theme or event that you'd like for me to write about that would fit within this relationship I have started to set up I would be more than happy to see them.


	6. A New Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

N: “Um…”

Newt brakes the silence. 

N: “Do you want me to tie it for you?”

He looks at you out of the corner of his eye, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks had a light shade of red on them. You blink for a second. 

R: “Would you? I’ve always liked them but could never bring myself to ask Dumbledore for anything more than what he had already given me.”

He reaches out his hand and motions for you to turn around. You were a little confused.

N: “I haven’t tied one on someone else before, this is simpler.”

Newt stood behind you and raised his arms with either end of the tie in his hands. He puts his arms around you and starts to tie the bow. You can feel his chest on your back and you thank Merlin that he wasn’t a legilimens. Your heart is pounding out of your chest, you can feel his breath on your ear as he cranes over your shoulder to watch what he is doing. 

N: “There we go. When we get the chance I’ll teach you how to tie it on your own.”

He finishes and walks past you. You are glued to the spot, eyes straight down. What was this feeling? Before Dumbledore, you had closed all your emotions off from even yourself. It was easier that way, you couldn’t be hurt. Dumbledore opened your mind to the idea that, under the right circumstances, emotions could be useful and worth the potential hurt. You hadn’t felt anything like this with Dumbledore, though. It might be better to close off some of them again until you figure this out.

N: “Y/N…are you alright?”

He is worried again. Always worried. You keep doing this to him.

R: “I’m fine, you don’t need to worry so much.”

The two of you get on a train bound for a port town. Newt was taking you to Scandinavia.

N: “I work for the ministry and get to do my research in the summer. For now, I work with dragons in various reserves around Eurasia.”

R: “You get to work with dragons?!? How close can you get? How big can they be? How many different species are usually at one reserve?”

Newt had flinched a bit at your first question. He was expecting fear or skepticism. He wasn’t expecting excitement. You are certainly different from anyone else he has shared his work with. Even his co-workers were never this enthused to do their jobs. He almost didn’t hear the other questions you rattled off at a pace mirroring his own. 

N: “*We* get to work with dragons. I want the rest to be a surprise.” 

He eyes you mischievously. 

N: “Dumbledore provided me with some of your information so I could formally hire you as my apprentice with the ministry. They say my work is some of the best so they did me this favor. You’re allowed to do everything I do. I bet with your talent we could do more thorough work in a week than ten men could do in a year!”

You beam with child-like excitement. The forest grounds were far too close and unguarded from the school to house anything considered too dangerous or big. Getting to see something like a dragon on your first trip with Newt was amazing. This was his regular job! At his last words, however, you stiffened. 

R: “No one can know.Dumbledore said if the wrong people found out, even if the right people found out, their treatment of me would be less than friendly.”

He timidly messes up the hair on the back of his head for a bit. He had gotten a bit stiff, he looks nervous about something. Newt forgot about all the stigma for anything different for a happy minute. Dumbledore was right if anyone found out there was someone that could do the kind of things y/n could do...Newt takes a deep breath and looks at your bag.

N: “Do you have anything that muggles shouldn’t see?”

Newt asks, diverting the conversation.

R: “Oh, yes. I have some books and...some gifts from my friends in a small case.”

N: “Hand me your coat. I can charm your pocket so you can keep them there. Only you or I will be able to get to them.” 

You take off the coat and hand it to Newt and unzip your bag to get your books and case out. He eyes them as he hands your coat back. 

N: “You really were an odd one out weren't you?”

He struck a nerve. You shoot him an annoyed look.

N: “Sorry, it’s just that not many students chose to specialize in those subjects.” 

Newt said motioning to your books. You slide them one at a time into your pocket along with your case. The last thing in your hand is your journal. You palm the leather front. 

N: “What’s that?”

Curiosity overtook Newt’s better judgment. You don’t mind. He is an expert in the field after all. Who better to look over your own research. You hand him the book and nod at it giving him permission to view its contents.

He is surprised and confused. You had been fairly distant. It made sense, you just met him after all. But he wants so badly to get to know you better. The two of you had a lot more in common than you expected and it even showed in your wardrobe now. He takes the book in his hand, feeling the worn leather. The edges are worn from habit but it looks extremely well taken care of despite its obvious use. Newt opens it and flicks past the first two pages, they were blank. His eyes widen at the first page of documentation. His eyes flick through the information quickly darting from side to side while flipping the pages as he reaches the bottom. He takes more time to look at your illustrations. He is about half way through the finished pages when he skips back to the last entry and looks up at you.

You are incredibly tense. Dumbledore had read your research and constantly praised it but you figured he was being nice. Like when a child shows their parent a bad drawing. 

N: “Merlin’s beard…I didn’t even know this many different species lived in that forest. You were only out there for a few years and...Your notes are so detailed! You were able to get so close to them in such a short amount of time and the illustrations…  
Oh, since you showed me yours, I might as well show you mine. You’ll need to be well acquainted with the information.”

You were distracted by his genuine praise. He hands your journal back and you place it carefully into your inner pocket with the rest of your books. Newt reaches into his own jacket pulls out a similar looking leather bound book and hands it to you. His was a little more damaged than yours. You open it.

*Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them*  
*By Newton Artemis Fido Scamander*

You raise your eyebrows. 

R: “This is the book you were talking about earlier.”

You said looking up at him from your seat. He nods and motions giddily for you to take a look, he is on the edge of his seat. 

You flip to the first page of notes. You read Newt’s research quickly. Not as quickly as he had yours. There are so many different species in it. The documentations are meticulous but messy. He is a messy man. You start to tear through the information faster and faster, getting more and more enthused about your experiences to come. You get to a certain page and stop. Splattered and smeared, messier than the rest even the handwriting. You can feel something emanating from the page. So much pain, regret and sheer sorrow. No object or writing has ever done this to you before. There isn’t much inherently provoking on the page, the situation is sad but these feelings aren’t yours. 

Newt saw what page you stopped on and is eyeing the floorboards. You close the book and hand it back to him shakily. 

N: “Sorry, I should have warned you…  
I should just show you instead.”

R: “Show me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out. I might put out another chapter as a Christmas gift.


	7. Inside His Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

Newt meets your face, some of the light back into his green eyes. He slides off of his bench in the compartment to kneel in front of his suitcase. 

N: “We still have an hour or two before we get to the port and it’s been a little while so I should pop in on them.”

His tone is casual. He opens his case, stands and steps into it. Newt had just put that charm on your own coat but it was still a little jarring to see his case near his waist and his hand outstretched for yours. 

N: “Come on then.”

He stated slowly, more like an encouragement than an order. You take his hand and he helps you down the steep steps into the darkness. When you can see light again you are in a small workshop. It is cluttered with various tools and plants. You recognize most of them, over half of them are primarily used for dressing various wounds or relieving pain. 

N: “Could you get that bucket for me?”

Newt had taken off of his coat and started to roll up his sleeves. You turn around and found the bucket and hand it to him. He starts filling it with various odds and ends, different herbs and bigger plants as well as meats. 

N: “Oh, you’re going to love this.”

You can almost hear a giggle in his voice. You can tell he had done this an awful lot. His body seems to move around the small room with ease and purpose. Once he had everything he went to open the door on the opposite end of the small room. He pauses a moment. The small shed opens to a vastly larger expanse of various environments each one enclosed with painted tarps that made up fabric walls. Each one depicts a skyline appropriate for the created environment it encloses. A loud call demands your attention. Newt is standing in front of a small rock formation looking straight up. 

R: “Merlin’s beard...That’s...a thunderbird!” 

N: “Stay there, he doesn’t usually take to strangers.”

R: “Frank seems to be ok with me.”

Newt looks back at you, hand out outstretch stopped just halfway to the giant bird’s beak. 

R: “I can feel all of them. They’re excited you’re back...You have so many here. You’ve saved so many.They’re grateful. Frank here in particular. Thanks to you he is more than trusting with me. Probably with others like us too, he’s good at reading people.”

Newt’s jaw hangs slack from his cheeks. You step past him and reach your own hand out and Frank meets it. His feathers shimmer and he caws. You look him straight in the eye and he invites you in. 

R: “You did so much good for him Newt.” 

At the sound of his own name Newt snaps out of his bewilderment. He has been staring at you intently. 

N: “You’re different.”

You have to read him to understand what he means. All of the subtle changes being around your passion culminates to something big that Newt has just figured out. Being around them gives you confidence. You had been so timid before but now you were in your element, his element. 

R: “They help me, all of them. They feel safe with you so I do too. At least…when I’m around so many that are open to me their feelings become mine and I lose myself. That’s why I needed lessons with Professor Dumbledore. There were so many voices at Hogwarts and the loudest ones were the nastiest. I hated feeling that way.”

Frank gives you an affectionate nudge on your back. His beak alone nearly covers your whole back. 

R: “Sorry, you’re excited and I’ve brought you down. The rest are still waiting to see you too. I should-I should leave you to-”

N: “No-”

You turned to leave and took a step past Newt when he grabs your arm. 

N: “Uh, stay with Frank while I take care of the others. If you feel safe here then you should stay.”

Newt is surprisingly firm with his words but loosens his grip on your arm. He is full of nervous energy, either you did that to him or he felt the need to get back to his routine. You don’t want to find out which. You sit next to Frank’s low perch and he hangs his head off so you can pet him. 

You listen to Frank while watching Newt dash to and fro. Frank was taken from his home to a far away land that he couldn’t recognize. The men that took him chained him up so he couldn’t fly away. Frank still had some residual marks from the abuse. You squeeze his beak and comfort The massive bird. You share your past abuse with Frank, you found it much easier to confide in someone this way rather than verbally. Frank stood and Newt stopped dead in his tracks midway to another enclosure with a wheelbarrow. The massive bird stepped down from his rocks and you stand to meet him. He leans down and bows to you in a gesture of understanding and camaraderie. Frank raises his head back to full height and you step forward. Newt’s eyes grow wide, he hadn’t seen this behavior before. The thunderbird was similar to the hippogriffs his mother used to raise but he hadn’t seen Frank exhibit such similar behavior and had no idea what might happen next. 

R: “I might not have as many marks left but I know how it feels.”

You bridge the remaining gap between you and the force of nature before you and wrap your arms around as much of his feathery chest as you could. You feel the energy coursing through his down feathers. He caws lightly and you step back just out of his enclosure so he could return to his flight. 

N: “What was?...how did you?”

Newt is left looking up where Frank had disappeared into the darkness above. You sink down into yourself taking up as little space as you can. Newt looks down at you curled up on the steps. 

R: “I don’t like to talk about it to people.”

N: “The nightmare?”

You nod. Hearing all the friendly voices around you made you feel better but not enough to really open up to Newt about your troubled past. Newt gives you an acknowledging nod and picks up where he left off caring for his creatures. 

After a while Newt finally slows down, he stops between you and the small shed you came out of to look around, double checking a mental list. When he is working like this you didn’t feel much coming from him. A mild but constant buzz like he is running on autopilot. A big difference from before you entered his case. One last pause in the same spot in front of you. He looks up and almost jumps. Newt was accustomed to working alone. After a moment his body visibly relaxes. He takes two or three of his long strides needed to reach the steps and sits one below you. 

N: “I feel safe here too.  
I might not be able to hear them like you but, I feel like I can.”

R: “They love you.” 

The words slip off of your lips before you have a chance to realize what they were. You look to Newt and he has a shaky smile on his face. 

R: “You didn’t know?”

N: “It’s different hearing it...it’s definitive and real.  
Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My way of saying Merry Christmas~


	8. A Lesson In Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

A loud whistle blew from outside the case. 

N: “Bugger, that’s our stop. Come on.”

Newt rushes back to the shed to get his coat and climbs out of his suitcase with you at his heels. The two of you run off of the train and head straight to the large steam ship you were to board. You get through customs with ease, thankful to Newt for the charm on your coat pocket. They search your bags, check your passports and let the pair of you on your way. 

On the boat on your way to your room Newt diverts his path to walk past a table that had some different foods on it. It’s been a long while since either of you ate. He grabs a few pieces of fruit and throws an apple to you. You fumble a bit before grasping the shining red fruit in both of your hands with your bag in the crook of your arm. You have to run to keep up with Newt’s long strides. You have to catch your breath once you got into the room. Newt puts his case on the top bunk in the cramped room and turns to you. He has one of his apples in his mouth already. He brings his hand up to the apple and takes the bite. 

N: “You could ask me to slow down you know.”

R: “No, I’m fine.”

You catch your breath and toss your bag on the bottom bunk and look at the room. A set of bunk beds on one side, a small couch on the other with a small table in between. There is enough room to walk around but not much more than that. 

N: “It’s not much but the ministry doesn’t have much slack in their budget. This is how it usually is when I travel.”

R: “It’s great.”

You prefer smaller rooms. Open spaces, with or without people tend to make you incredibly nervous. Large, crowded areas terrified you. There is a small window in the door, you can see people going up and down the hallway. You eye them from your place on your bottom bunk. 

N: “If you want more we can go grab some from the cart upstairs again whenever you…”

Newt realizes you aren’t listening. You run your thumb over the pristine apple in your hands and watch the people. Mostly, men, you noticed that too when you rushed through customs. You snap back to Newt when you feel worry radiating from him.

R: “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been fine so far.”

N: “I’m not sure I would call what I saw fine.”

-You’re one to talk- At Hogwarts you saw his plight with his feelings for a girl that was about the worst type for him. She was the only one that would be friends with him, though. She was the reason he got expelled. He still clings to her even now but, that wasn’t quite the same as what you’ve dealt with. Who is he to judge your state of well being. 

R: “You don’t know what’s been done.”

N: “I think I’d like to.”

-What- Newt looks surprisingly serious. 

N: “I’ve had my own share of problems and I know from experience that talking about it can make a person feel better. I know you’ve only known me for two days but I...people usually find me annoying but you seem to like me and I don’t want you to hurt.” 

R: “When I say it out loud it hurts. Talking does help a bit but it’s much easier talking to creatures through my legilimency than to people with words...I prefer listening to others instead anyway. Frank’s voice is beautiful.  
Could you tell me your story? About you and Frank?”

N: “Sure but you have to eat, can’t have you stumbling around when we get to the reserve.” 

You take a bite of the apple and wait eagerly for Newt to start talking. You like his voice, it is quiet, it doesn’t demand your attention but thanks you for it. Newt sits on the couch facing you while you sit in the bottom bunk, back against the cold metal wall. You watch his eyes as he spoke. You can easily tell how he is feeling just from those green orbs. 

Newt talked about his journey to Egypt where he found Frank chained up by traffickers. He couldn’t stand to see him uprooted from his home and taken so far away just to be chained to the ground. You started to drift a little. The rocking of the boat coupled with Newt’s voice puts you at ease. 

N: “I learned that even if you find something a little damaged or worn it’s always worth caring for, they usually end up shining the brightest.”

That woke you up a little. Your heart beats a little faster. Newt looks serious again. 

N: “You know if you feel safe with them I could make a place for you in my case.”

R: “I appreciate the offer but…”

You couldn’t say it out loud. 

R: ~I feel safe with you too.~

The confused look on Newt’s face gave way to the blush as his eyes dart away from yours. There is a still quiet between the two of you. It isn’t quite awkward so much as a little warm. 

R: “Frank told it better.”

You joke with him. It coaxes a chuckle out of him that grows until both of you were laughing. 

N: “What is it like, to hear them?”

R: “Well...with things like that it’s more like showing rather than telling. Frank’s was bound to be better since a picture is worth a thousand words. They don’t really have voices that can I can understand. Just their normal noises but they can transfer memories as well as humans and I can send mine to communicate since they don’t understand my voice either..  
You heard my voice, that’s what it’s like to read a human...kind of. A little more voluntary, though, sorry about that it was just a little embarrassing…  
Usually, I’m terrified of strangers, especially men. I’ll wall myself off from them. I don’t like hearing what they have to say about me if they notice me. But, when you walked into Dumbledore’s office you looked more scared of me than I was of you.” 

N: “Dumbledore didn’t tell me much about you. I wasn’t sure what to expect...I was pleasantly surprised.” 

Newt smiles at you. He is cute. Timid but sure of himself especially when he talks about his work.

N: “Would you like to come with me again?”

Newt motions to his suitcase. You nod and stand just behind him as he kneels and opens the case. He steps in and offers his hand to you again and you take it. Back down into his work shed. You can hear him mumbling but his mouth isn’t moving. His thoughts move in what seems to be a fast paced jumbled mess to you. Quick flashes of where he is going to move next would come to you as you move out of his way. 

When he opens the door Newt almost jumps. Frank is already down on his low stone perch waiting for the two of you. He caws at Newt and Newt steps aside to let you step past him. You walk over to Frank and he lowers his head for you to pet him.

N: “Oh,so you’ve met her once and she’s already your favorite huh?”

Frank coo’s a little shyly and raises his head over your shoulder in a defensive manner. You give him a firm tap on his cheek and he raises his head above you a little surprised. 

R: “Though I appreciate it, I don’t need protecting Frank.”

A bright wave of energy surges through his down at your words, he shakes it off and some static energy fills the air around him. Newt comes up the steps behind you with his bucket. He reaches in as Frank watches Newt’s hand. Newt throws the piece of food up and Frank pushes off of his rock, catches it gently in his beak and flies back up into the darkness. Newt looks up and then back at you.

N: “He cares about you.”

R: “It’s a lot easier to bond when you can share a mind.”

N: “Not just that, It takes a special kind of person to take care of these creatures. To find value in them. I think they protect anyone they find like that since they’re so few and far between.”

R: “How could anyone hurt them like they did Frank? Humans are more dangerous than anything in here.”

N: “There’s something I haven’t told you about the dragon reserves we’re heading to…”

Newt looks slightly guilty. He turns and grabs a few buckets with various foods in them and starts his routine after nodding at you to follow.

N: “My job, along with research, is to make sure that they keep the dragons they are given or find. in conditions that are liveable and that none go missing. There are no rules about general care...if anything the people running the camps tend to keep the dragons in cramped spaces giving them little if any time out of tight confines in the name of ‘restraint’.  
They never know which ones will go aggressive or when so they put their own safety above the general comfort and even health of the dragons they’re charged with.  
It’s like that pretty much everywhere. Most of our fellow wizards have a wholly negative view of magical creatures.” 

R: “I guess that’s why the few books on them only have warnings to not approach anything.” 

Newt scoffs.

N: “Those books are so severely lacking in the useful information you might as well use them for kindling, at least they would serve a purpose then.”

You laugh a bit and catch a corner of a smile on his face as he changes directions again.

Newt takes longer today than last time, certain creatures need to be fed on specific daily, weekly, or monthly increments. It is getting very late and you hadn’t eaten much. You sit on the steps to Newt’s work shed and lean against the door. You watch him walk rhythmically to and fro from habitat to habitat. You can hear the chatter of the animals in Newt’s suitcase around you and the light ambient sounds Newt charmed into their habitats. These coupled with his rhythmic footsteps made a white noise just loud enough to be heard distinctly while not overwhelming your senses. The sights and sounds start to become familiar and comforting. You might have left the forest at Hogwarts but you didn’t leave your passion and now you had someone to share it with. 

You drift off to sleep.


	9. A Beach in A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

You are warm, really warm. You move your fingers and toes and feel soft sand underneath them. You open your eyes to a red and purple painted sky. The sound you always wait for finally hit your ears. The smooth crashing of waves against the sand. This is your favorite dream. The colors and sounds relaxes every fiber of your being. There are small, smooth rocks next to you. 

You pick one up and run your thumb over the rounded surface. The stone is cool to your touch. You close your eyes and focus. Slowly ‘metus’ etched itself into the surface of the rock. You grip the skipping stone in your fist as you stood and approach the shore. 

You roll up the cuffs of your pants to keep them from getting wet and got close enough to the water for it to cover the tops of your feet. The water is cool and fades from a bright aqua to a deep blue further out toward the horizon. The sun’s orange and red light dance in contrast with the ocean. There is a light breeze but the waves are calm. 

You lift your arm and throw the rock over the surface of the ocean. Your unbuttoned sleeve snaps audibly from the force. It skips over the water 6 times before plopping down to the depths. A weight is lifted from your shoulders. Anytime you had a problem you’d have this dream so you could just unload them onto the rocks and toss them out into the sea. You’d pour your bad feelings into the stones and words would etch into them. Once they sunk to the bottom of the ocean you didn’t worry about it anymore. 

You pick up another stone and repeat the process a few more times.  
‘Tristitia’  
‘Pavor’  
‘Cupere se’

You pause at the last rock. You close your eyes and concentrate on the way you felt when Newt tied your bowtie before getting on the train again. The feeling was strange and you weren’t sure if you liked it or not. 

‘Affectus’  
Etched itself onto the smooth surface of the stone. You can’t really determine the context of this one. The other words are common to you, written in a language no one spoke anymore but you find in a lot of your books. You palm the lettering. This one is warm. You hesitate and throw it. This one skips 3 times before sinking into the shallows. The feeling that follows wasn’t a weight lifted from your shoulders. This time you feel a sore emptiness. A sadness falls on you and you regret letting the stone lose. 

You take some steps deeper into the shallows. Your pace quickens into a run until the water is too deep and you dive in. The water is clear and you can see bubbles rising from the stone you just tossed. You take it in your hand and hold it close to your chest before pushing off of the seafloor and breaching the water’s surface. 

You make your way back to the shore with your heart calm and the stone in your pocket. You get back to the warmth of the soft, dry sand, lie down, and close your eyes. The smell of the salt air filling your lungs. You take deep, relaxing breaths in time with the waves caressing the shore. The sun warms your wet clothes and skin until you feel something disrupt it. 

N: “Have a nice swim?”

You jump. 

R: “Newt?  
Why are you here?”

He is standing over you. You look behind him and see the marks in the sand from his approach and some deep pockets from where he stood beside you for some time. He is barefoot too. His messy button up shirt is untucked but his vest is still on. 

N: “I’m not entirely sure myself but it is rather pleasant isn’t it?”

He remarks looking out to the horizon.

R: “It’s my favorite place. I came up with it when I was young and I would come here when I didn’t want to be wherever I was at the time. Since I went to Hogwarts I use it to relax.”

N: “You made this? You can come here whenever you want?”

Newt asks, an eyebrow raised.

R: “Only when I sleep. I love the ocean…wait...  
You’re here…”

N: “Mhm.”

Newt nods absentmindedly.

You realize what that means. He must be in contact with you in some way and asleep. The stone in your pocket heats up. You snap out of your embarrassment quickly remembering another reason you made this place. 

R: “Do you want to see something cool?”

You ask looking up at Newt.

N: “Like what?”

You reach for another stone and squeeze it. The stone turns white and you throw it into the water. It doesn’t skip but when it plops under the surface the water takes on a darker shade and becomes reflective. Newt’s eyes widen as an image came to the surface. 

N: “It’s a massive pensieve.” 

Newt realizes

You decide to show Newt the first day you went out into the forest on your own. The noise from the students had been particularly loud and malicious. You had already finished your lessons with Dumbledore earlier. He let you out just after lunch for an early day off. You left the castle in search of the groundskeeper to ask if you could help him with anything.  
A particular voice caught your attention, calling you to the forest rather than the small house just outside the tree line. You followed it. The voice was small and sounded hurt. 

N: “That’s…”

R: “Shh, this is the best part.”

You walked into a small clearing where a group of thestrals was grazing. There was a very young calf among them, the voice you heard. Seems the groundskeeper didn’t know she had been born yet and hadn’t adjusted their food supply yet, you would let him know on your way out. You reached out to the small calf. She met your hand. 

The ocean’s smooth surface ripples and fades back into its natural colors. 

R: “That was Lilin. She’s grown so much.” 

Newt knows what you are going through, missing someone so close to you. 

N: “We could go and visit from time to time if you’d like.”

Your face lights up. 

R: “Do you want to try? It’s really similar to using a wand. You just have to find the memory and concentrate on it for a moment with a stone in your hand.”

You spent the night sharing fond memories taking turns with the pensieve. All the while there was a constant warmth in your right pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious for translations, It's Latin, I love me some Latin. Latin seems to be pretty common in the wizarding world for spells and stuff so why not throw some up in here.


	10. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

The following weeks on the ship went about as well as they could, inclimate weather slowed down your trip significantly. You started helping Newt more and more with his rescues, taking up the his responsibilities for him while he slept. You didn’t leave the room on the ship much. He would bring back food for the two of you. Newt made sure to take care of you like he did his creatures. He asked for your notes a few times to copy some for his own work. You helped him understand his friends a little better. Newt made a small bed for you with a few curtains around it in his case. It was true that you had felt safe with him but he was in his case so often it made a little more sense. Better than the one in his shed too since you can hear the creatures better.

You help Newt with his herbology and potion making. Once or twice one of the animals got sick for a few days and he was beside himself. Thankfully with you around you could tell what was wrong with them quickly and knew your way around Newt’s shed within a few days. He felt comfortable with you taking up more and more of the care for the creatures. He started to watch you walk to and from each environment meticulously taking care of each animal and documenting their conditions.

Every once in awhile Newt would ask if he could go back to the beach with you and the two of you would spend the night showing each other memories. You made sure to avoid any from before you went to Hogwarts. You didn’t want him to worry anymore about you than he already did. 

Every time you went back, with or without Newt there was a small weight in your pocket. The one stone you’ll never throw again. 

You reach your port. The two of you got off of the ship and made your way to a small wooded area.

N: “Have you traveled by portkey before?”

You shake your head no.

N: “It’s similar to apparating but you travel a little longer…  
Just hold onto me.”

You swallow hard. 

N: “Here we are.”

He holds out his hand for you to take. You take his hand and he pulls you close to his chest. Your heart jumps. You look up at Newt’s face. He looks a little worried under his disheveled hair.

N: “Don’t forget what I told you about the conditions the dragons are held in ok.”

You nod and press your hands into his vest. His heart is beating fast. 

N: “Don’t let go.” 

He whispers down to you.  
You set your forehead to his chest and he tightens his grip around your waist. 

N: “Accio”

Your stomach lurches into your throat. The sensation of falling overwhelms your senses. This is more intense than apparating. A second or two later your feet hit solid ground. Your knees buckle but Newt holds you up. 

N: “Good show Y/N, for your first time that was well done.”

His compliment falls on deaf ears. Ears that are filled with the cries of others. You look up at him on the verge of tears.

N: “I warned you…”

Newt tightens his grip momentarily. 

R: “They’re hurting them…”

You plead.

N: “They won’t do it while we’re here so the ministry can’t reprimand them.”

A warm knot builds in your throat and your chest grows tight as you walk with Newt to the caretakers’ camp. Five men total. They are gathered around a fire waiting for the ministry’s representative. They are clean but they don’t look friendly at all. 

N: “Newton Scamander, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division, Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau.”

Newt pulls a badge from his coat that unfolds five times, at least, before stowing it away again. A few of them scoff and the others shoot angry looks at them. 

“Right this way Mr.Ministry Rep, Sir.” 

N: “Thank you.” 

Newt goes to follow the caretaker and you make to follow them when another stops you. 

“There’s no way you have clearance for that sweetie, why don’t you just stay here with us and keep warm?”

He has a tight grip on your arm, it almost hurts. 

R: “Actually I-”

You start.

“Yea sweetheart, wouldn’t you rather stay with us and keep our tents warm?”

You try to become as small as you can. The one holding onto you won’t let go. Every attempt you make to move away from him tightens his grip as he tries to drag you closer. You can clearly feel his intent through this contact in more ways than one. You squeeze your eyes shut.

R: ~I don’t want...please I don’t want this.~

N: “Actually, she does have clearance. She’s my apprentice and is allowed to go anywhere I am. You’d be hard pressed to find anyone as talented in the field at her age.”

Newt filled the closing gap between you and the man holding your arm. The man is shocked. He lets go of you and you quickly secure your limbs. 

“I bet you just want her for yourself…”

Another man says under his breath. Your eyes dart to him. You know you can break him. It would be easy if you didn’t have to worry about him knowing he was being manipulated. Instead you look for surface memories that he has little reason to hide. There it is, he has a sister around your age. You pull her image to the surface for him to see. He sinks back in his seat. 

Newt observes the behavior and looks back at you. You look up at him victoriously. They lead you to a clearing in an otherwise densely wooded area with four large cages with tarps over the tops staked into the ground. The cages are just big enough to allow for some movement but small enough with the tarps that the dragons can’t properly extend their wings for flight. You have to shut out their voices or you will break down after what happened earlier and you are not about to do that infront of Newt. He already puts too much effort in caring for you.

N: “Looks like…-”

You take Newt’s pause as a chance to answer.

R: “A Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, and two Romanian Longhorns.”

Newt smiles at you. You have confidence when you are in your element. 

Anything that could fly had fascinated you when you first started reading into magical creatures and dragons had the best documentation. You take out your journal and start rapidly writing down notes. 

The caretaker is impressed there are only subtle differences between some dragons and you had been able to identify all four correctly with a brief glance. 

Newt takes out some forms and starts filling them out while walking around the clearing. Eventually the caretaker leaves to join his fellows at their campfire the sun is going down and there is a chill in the air, Newt cast a lumos spell to light up the clearing. You take notice of the strangers absence and start to inch open a pathway to the dragons. You need to do it slowly to avoid startling them and to avoid any unintentional flooding from the dragons into you. As you open up to them you can get closer and closer to them without fear of them lashing out at you. Newt sits back and watches you, already done with his documentation for the day. He knows if he does anything more than he should the dragons can potentially hurt one of you even in cages, they can still breath fire after all.

The Hebridean Black is particularly receptive to you. You approach each of them, slowly making your way around each cage to take notes of any physical damage they had sustained as well as listen to any complaints about their caretakers shortcomings. 

Hours passed and Newt decided it was time to get somewhere warm. He approaches you slowly. You had sat down in front of the Hebridean Black. The dragon brought Newt to your attention before he got close enough to touch you. Newt didn’t want to startle any of the dragons by speaking when you were so close. 

R: ~Time to go?~

Newt nods. 

R: ~Are we staying at their camp?~

Newt nods again.

R: ~I’d rather take my chances with the dragons.~

N: “I won’t let them touch you.”

The sudden sound of a physical voice startles you more than it does the dragons. 

N: “Though, you handled yourself well after I stepped in.”

He offers to help you up. You take him up on it. Newt doesn’t let go of your hand on the way back to the camp.


	11. A Fever in Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

The men were waiting for you to come back. They watch as Newt set up your tent and you sat watching him.   
-Block them out...block them out…-

The caretakers were particularly crude this time of night.

It never works when you are reminded of your past. It seems like hours pass as Newt puts an extension charm on the tent, though you have learned by now that was certainly not true. Your breathing becomes more and more shallow and a shudder settles deep inside you that starts to spread slowly to your extremities. A panic attack is setting in. You clutch your chest and look down at the grass. You try counting the blades in the subtle glow of the dying fire to ground yourself. It isn’t working. 

N: “Y/N.”

The sound is low and quiet. You look up and Newt is bent down to try to look up at your face. 

R: “I’m sorry...I just...I can’t get them out of my head and they’re…I’m sorry...”

You can only choke out disjointed whispers.

Newt places his hand on your shoulder.

N: “I’ve finished the charm. Would you like to come inside?”

You nod and stand with a wobble. Newt moves his hand from your shoulder to the middle of your back in an attempt to stabilize you. Feeling Newt touch you grounds you more than anything had before. It was more than just a physical feeling. He is calm and warm. His presence had comforted you since Hogwarts. You brush these thoughts away reminding yourself that you’re his assistant and nothing more. You’re sick right now, you need help, and that’s Newt’s specialty. This is the same treatment he would give to anything else in his case. 

Newt has you sit down on one of the cots as he sits down next to you.

R: “I’m fine Newt.”

N: “No you’re not.”

He lifts up one of your hands and squeezes your other arm. You are shaking much worse than you thought. 

R: “I will be fine.”

N: “You don’t have to do this on your own. Sharing what you’re going through will help.”

R: “I’m not going to do that to you Newt.”

N: “I can’t stand to watch you do this to yourself.”

Newt is extremely close to you, one hand on either side of you on the bed. You gulp. Your ribcage shudders. He raises one of his hands to your face and cups your cheek. 

N: “Yo--e free--ng.”

You only hear segments of Newt’s assessment.

R: “Excuse me?”

You can feel the bed start to shake with you. Some of the color starts to fade from your vision. Being out in the cold must have exacerbated your panic attack.   
Both of Newt’s hands reach your face. He presses his forehead against your own. His face is so close. Your face heats up despite your cold sweat. Your mind starts to go into ‘emergency mode’. You automatically turn off everything else just for the few moments it’s needed to properly assess your situation and come to the best conclusion with the given information. 

R: “I...I need girding potion and...a diluted…-”

N: “Fire Seed solution.” 

Newt finished for you, stands and looks around for his suitcase. 

 

N: “I have all of that in my case, you can stay here and-”

R: “I can go with you, it’ll be easier.”

He grips your arms to help you up.

R: “I can stand, I’m ok.”

You stand and follow him to his case like usual. Newt kept looking back at you. You follow him down the steps. Were they always this steep? Your knees buckle. Newt catches you. He looks to your face. You must be a deep shade of red by now, you can feel the heat on the tips of your ears. -stop thinking like that- You remind yourself.

N: “Maybe just the girding potion.”

Newt sets you down on one of the steps and rushes around his small workshop looking for his honey water, salamander blood, moondew drops, etc. He starts to knock things over, his concern taking over his rational thinking. He just can’t find his wolfsbane. 

R: “Newt-”

N: “Shh just sit there and I’ll-”

R: “It’s in the back row on the second shelf.”

Newt looks at you wide eyed and then looks to the shelf you’re pointing at with a shaky finger. There it was.

N: “Even when you’re sick you’re more collected than I am.” 

He chuckles as he prepares the solution. Newt is zoned in on getting the concoction as close to perfect as he can. He has all of these ingredients and knows how to use them but doesn’t have much practice in general potion making outside of the school basics. You watch him, hair even messier than usual with the rush he is in and sleeves stained, fumble with some basic potion making. It is incredibly endearing. It is much nicer in his case, with the charm on it you can’t clearly hear much outside of it unless you really try and even then, the case is inside another charmed tent. 

Suddenly a quiet caw comes to you from outside the shed door. You look back at Newt, still absorbed in his work. It will take a few minutes for him to finish. You sit up and walk past him to the door. You open it look back at him, still the same, and walk out. 

Frank is waiting for you on his red perch. 

R: ~Hey there...you’re worried too aren’t you.~

He responds with a low cooing. 

R: ~Don’t worry too much please, I’ve taken care of myself before and now Newt is here too,~

Frank chatters a bit.

R: ~I know, I know. He can barely look after himself but he does a great job with all of you doesn’t he? I’m just like one of you to him.~

It almost sounds like Frank laughs that time. You open yourself up to him for a moment. He shows you; Newt checking on you at night when you slept in your cot in his case, Newt sleepily watching you take care of his rescues while he was meant to be sleeping, and a muted conversation of Newt talking to Frank about you. All Frank lets you hear is Newt saying your name. Frank’s message is clear. You’re different to Newt, not just another rescued creature in need of rehabilitation. You smile down to the floor and Frank laughs again. 

Frank nudges your shoulder and stands. You look up, Newt was in the doorway to the shed breathing heavily.   
Frank takes off.


	12. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

N: “I wasn’t sure where you’d gone.”

His panic draining from his eyes. 

R: “Sorry...he wanted to talk.”

You try to get up off of the steps to Frank’s habitat but your knees buckle. You blink for a second realizing your body’s lack of response. You slam your fist onto your leg with what force you have left in frustration. -Newt is here, you can’t look like this-  
Newt sits on the floor below you and looks up into your eyes. 

N: “Don’t worry about it. You’ll be up again soon.  
Take this.”

He hands you a small cup with a golden liquid inside, it smells foul, Newt made it right.  
Newt taps your hand. You drink it in one gulp. That’ll help with the physical fallout from your attack only problems now are trying to get the shaking to stop and your breathing to slow down. 

N: “You should lie down. It’ll help you relax.”

You nod and try to get up again. This time you get off of the steps but as soon as you do you crumple to the floor. You pummel your legs again trying to get them to move to no avail. 

N: “Hey, Y/N, It’s ok.”

Newt is closer than you expected, he was a few feet infront of you when you tried to walk, now he was right next to you. He picks you up. 

R: “Newt-”

You are scared of heights. Even at his chest you are a little higher up than you are used to. He brings your head closer to his chest. You can hear his heartbeat, it is fast again. Despite his heart rate Newt walks slowly to keep you from moving too much in his arms. You burry your face in his white shirt. He smells really good. You close your eyes and focus on the smell and sound of his heart. Your breathing becomes a little more regular. 

Newt sets you down on the cot and sits on the floor in front of you. He puts one of his hands on your face again.

N: “You’re cold again, maybe I should get the fire seed potion-”

He stands to leave but you catch the back of his shirt.

R: “P-please...don’t g-go Newt.”

He is surprised, usually he was the one being blunt. He turns back to face you and takes out his wand. He waves it and a worn knit blanket approached him. He takes it in his hands and carefully throws it over you so that you are entirely covered. 

R: “Th-thank you.”

N: “Shh, you need to warm up.”

You close your eyes and curl up into the blanket. The bed shakes with you lightly. The blanket smells like Newt, you burrow your face into it closing your eyes. Images of your past flash over your closed eyelids. Your breath hitches in your chest and your eyes spring open. Newt hasn’t moved from his seat on the floor in front of you. 

N: “What’s wrong?”

You shake your head. 

N: “Tell me.  
Please.” 

Tears sting the corners of your eyes and your shaking gets a little worse at the thought of talking about it. 

N: “Alright, alright. How about I talk again?”

A small smile makes its way onto your features as you nod at Newt. 

N: “Once, not too long ago, I went to Sudan…I found a nomadic tribe there. They were seen as bad luck, causing destruction and sometimes death wherever they went.-”

R: “Newt…”

You know where this story is going. You can feel the same emotions coming from him now that flowed into you off of that page in his book. He looks to the ground. He needs to talk about this. It affected him profoundly and he hasn’t been able to get it out. He keeps to himself so much no one gets close enough for him to really confide in. 

You loosen your grip on the knit blanket Newt gave you and extend a shaky hand to him. 

R: ~Newt, keep talking, please.~

He looks up at you and see’s your hand. You study his face. His freckles stand out against a light pink that’s spread across his face. He takes your hand. His hand is steady and firm against yours. 

N: “One of them, a young girl only eight years old had...she was a young witch. She had powers that she didn’t know how to deal with. She was in a tribe full of muggles, no magical guidance...if I had been there sooner…”

Newt squeezed your hand. 

R: “No. It’s not your fault. You didn’t do that to her.”

N: “I could have saved her.”

R: “You tried to. You did your best, that’s all you can do Newt.”

Newt tries hard to smile for you, avoiding eye contact. He blinks fast, trying not to let the tears fall. You bring his hand close to your chest. The color on his face deepens. You hold his hand with both of yours as you curl your body around it preparing yourself for what you’re about to do. You press your forehead to his knuckles and squeeze your eyes shut before letting go, sitting up, and turning your back to Newt.

N: “What are you-”

You take off your vest and undo your bowtie.

N: “Y/N what are you doing?”

R: “Just don’t move.”

You hear Newt swallow hard. Even your voice is shaking now. Your buttons hard to undo with your stiff hands. You slide your shirt just off of your shoulders, keeping your front covered you expose your back to Newt.

N: “Oh...Y/N…”

You haven’t looked at it yourself in a long time so you don’t really know what it looks like anymore but you know it’s bad. You have scars from some of the least friendly foster parents you had to live with. The worst scars are the ones you can’t show Newt though.

R: “My parents couldn’t keep me. I was in the system for a while before Dumbledore found me.”

Newt reaches out and traces some of the scars on your back. You gasp at his warm touch. Your breathing becomes much deeper. Your shaking stills and your face gets hot.  
You hear him stand and you make sure your front is covered. He leans down and takes your shirt in his hands, covers your back and rests his hands on your shoulders.

N: “You don’t have to talk about it but...if it bothers you like I think it does I’d love to listen.”

R: “Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t like to sleep after something like that happens…”

N: “Nightmares?”

You nod, buttoning up your shirt again with your back still to Newt. The cot sinks and creeks a little at the new addition. You slip slowly back onto him. You were back to back with Newt. He is so warm. You close your eyes and feel him breath. 

R: “There’s something about you...just you. Something about the way you think about me I suppose. Not even Professor Dumbledore could instill such a deep sense of calm in me.”

His breathing stops for a moment. 

N: “I think he knew this would happen. He has a good eye for these things. This might be selfish of me but, I’m glad he found you not just for your own sake but for mine as well.”

A soft smile graces Newt’s face, just enough to hear in his speech. You rest your head against Newt’s back and close your eyes. 

R: “I don’t ever want to leave.”

N: “Good. You belong here, with them...with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief warning. The next chapter (to be released Friday February 3rd) will contain some physical (somewhat sexual) violence directed at the reader. I will put a warning before the speech key on that chapter as well. I want to make sure that anyone that doesn't want to read it won't. I know how troubling even brief mentions of that type of sensitive subject matter can be.


	13. A Nightmare Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*: This chapter contains some violent acts (slightly sexual) aimed at the reader.
> 
> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency
> 
> *WARNING*: This chapter contains some violent acts (slightly sexual) aimed at the reader.

Your heart speeds up. Your chest becomes a little tight, then tighter. Your body falls entirely against Newt’s

R: “Newt…”

He turns his head to look at you.

N: “Merlin’s beard.”

You had just stopped shaking from panic and now you’re shaking from the cold. You’re so cold. 

N: “I knew you would get sick from being out there too long.”

You give him a weak chuckle. 

R: “I’m going back out tomorrow.”

You say, determined.

N: “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Newt had scrambled to reach the blanket you discarded earlier and was trying to get you to lie down. 

R: “I don’t want to-”

You start to protest.

N: “I know, I know, you don’t want to sleep but at least lie down please.”

Newt says, his eyes a little wider from worry now

R: “Only if you lie down with me.”

The words were out of your mouth before your brain had a chance to stop them. Newt was frozen. Your face got even hotter. 

R: “I’m just really cold...and you make me feel better…”

Newt’s expression softened a bit as he finally took a breath. You look away from him, embarrassed and nervous for his response.

N: “Alright, move over.”

Your eyes light up. Newt has been in contact with you while the two of you slept before but it was primarily so you could spend time at the beach you made. This was different, a little romantic. You roll over with your back to him. He lifts the blanket over himself and lies down next to you, facing your back. Newt slowly tries to reach his arm over your shoulder. You take his hand, bring it close to your chest and curl up around it again. You feel his chest rise, taking a deep breath, against your back and fall again. You press your lips against his index finger. Newt pulls you into his chest and wraps around you. You can feel his heart beating fast and hard. You smile to yourself and close your eyes. You relax and exhaustion sets in. Your shivering get’s a little worse as you relax and Newt pulls you closer to him.  
Your eyes slowly close and you go to sleep in Newt’s arms. 

A moment later your eyes snap open. You survey your surroundings. You’re at the base of a staircase going to another floor. They’re made out of dark wood. You recognize this place.  
-no no no, not now.-

A large shadow emerges from one of the fogged boundaries around you. He approaches you. You know where this is going. You’ve tried to fight back before but that only lead to more damage to yourself than anything else. Something is different about the way you feel this time though. You look down, you have no shirt on but you have your pants on. That’s unusual for this nightmare. You reach into your pockets for anything useful. Your right hand touches something warm. You squeeze it, your eyes shut as the figure brings his hands up to touch your sides. 

Last time you tried to fight it off you ended up with very real bruises. You take a deep breath in, let it out, and wait. -I won’t worry Newt again- The stone in your pocket heats up. Something’s off. You open your eyes and the figure stares blankly back at you. This might happen no matter what you do but that doesn’t mean you have to give it what it want’s. You know this was more about dominance than the act itself. You look into it’s blank face in defiance. The rock becomes warmer. 

You’re struck across your face. It stung. You look back at it unshaken. He grabs your wrist, wrings it around your back and pushes your face into the stairs. You wait for the worst part. Something’s still off. You hear a sound like plastic making contact with wood. Your arm is freed and the pressure on your back is lifted. -what...what happened- You turn to look for the figure. You’re instead met with Newt looking enraged. He was looking in the direction of the figure that had just been bent over you. It is flat on the ground now, not moving an inch. 

R: “Newt?”

He is breathing heavily and his fist is still clenched. You’ve never seen him like this before, not even when he would talk about some gnome that would mistreat a magical creature under his care. 

N: “How often.”

Newt asks bluntly, still looking toward the figure on the floor. His face is red and his eyes are very different. You don’t like this look in his eyes, even if it’s not directed at you.

R: “Uh...not in a while that I can remember. The professor got me the help I needed but they still come and go from time to time I suppose.”

Your eyes are glued to the floor boards, ashamed.

N: “How can you be so calm?”

Newts voice shook. You hadn’t really thought about it in a while. The nightmares make you feel terrible when you wake up for a few days but they were commonplace by now even if they aren’t as frequent. You reach out for his hand. 

R: “Anytime I’ve tried to stop it I just get hurt, and I wake up with injuries. I...I don’t know how you were able to.”

Your arms have bruises on them, one shaped like the creatures hand and the other with a few spaced evenly from being pushed against the stairs. Newt takes your arms in his hands. He traces the bruises gently. You gasp at his touch and the stone in your pocket feels like it’s going to burn a hole through your pants. His eyes are overwhelmed with pity. He silently chastises himself for his reaction.

R: “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier…”

Newt pulls very gently on your arms bringing you to his chest. He wraps one of his arms around your back and places the other on the top of your head. 

N: “It’s not your fault...you did your best, that’s all you can do.”

You take in a deep breath. Hearing him say your own words back to you moves you. Without warning one of your mental dams breaks lose and your emotions flood into Newt and his flood into you for a moment. He tightens his arm around your lower back bringing you closer to him. 

R: “Sorry, that was...not on purpose.”

You look up at him. He lightly cups your cheek. You lean into his hand and close your eyes for a second. You open your eyes after feeling his breath on your lips. His face is so close to yours. All of his freckles are clear in your vision. His green eyes stare into yours, waiting. Your heart stops. Your hand closes on his shirt and you lift up onto your toes to close the distance. His lips are warm and soft. The kiss is long and tender. When Newt breaks it you’re out of breath. Your face is flushed. He takes a deep breath and caresses your cheek with his thumb. 

N: “You don’t have to do any of this alone anymore. You’ve helped me tremendously. It’s my turn to help you now.”

You nod and take his hand in yours.

R: “Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, It's been a little while since I put an end note I think and I feel bad that this is why I am having to do it. Unfortunately I need to change my regular weekly publication schedule to once every other week. I'm in college for nursing and just started a 10 credit hour semester. It's definitely something I can handle but I am having a really hard time working in this free writing along side papers, speeches, and anatomy study. I'm really sorry for not being able to keep up with the promise I made previously but I just don't currently have the work output to keep up with it (at least not in a way that I feel satisfactory with the finished product).


	14. An Honest Caretaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

You slowly start to wake up, warm and nestled into something soft yet firm. You nuzzle further into the mass next to you. It smells nice. You relax into the new sensations not fully awake enough to care what it might be. As you press your forehead into the warmth you feel a gentle pressure around your shoulders to your back. The sensation wakes you up a little more, just enough to understand your situation a little better. 

N: “How are you feeling?”

His low voice caresses your ears. Your face takes on a shade of red and your heart picks up the pace a little. It’s not uncomfortable, it’s like before. This is what you felt when Newt had tied your bowtie weeks ago. You curl up into Newt further and he carefully places a hesitant hand on your head. 

R: “I’m ready to go back out there...if only to help those dragons.”

Your statement is dripping with determination.  
Newt rests his chin on the top of your head and releases a heavy sigh. 

R: “They need me Newt.”

N: -I need you- 

You look up at him, surprised. His eyes widen and his face takes on a deep shade of red.

N: “I thought you didn’t read my mind normally.”

R: “You seem to be...different.”

You respond while avoiding eye contact. You gather yourself and tap both your palms against Newt’s chest before hopping out of the bed. You can hear the dull rustle of the creatures in his case as they wake up, it must be near dawn for their cycles. Your legs take on long, deliberate strides as you start the morning routine. You take the lids off of two wood crates beside Newt’s shed and walk into his workspace. You’re still a bit dull from what happened last night, what emotions you feel are out of focus. Your legilimency is seriously dampened as well, you will have to concentrate to use it properly. This is probably the best state that you could be in to go out and face the dragons’ caretakers again but, Newt’s creatures can tell you’re different, even if he doesn’t. 

Your normal routine is periodically interrupted by one of your new friends making an attempt to cheer you up. You amuse them, knowing nothing but time works on this monotone mood of yours.  
Newt lifts himself onto one of his elbows to watch you. He notes that the creatures are surprisingly friendly today.

You slow down as you finish up, stopping in front of the shed to check your mental list. 

N: “You made quick work of it all.”

Newt’s voice startles you out of your thoughts. You look over and he is tucking in his button up shirt with his vest and bowtie thrown lazily over it to be put in order later. You walk past him to get your own top layers of clothes. You take your vest out of your bag and eye your bowtie that was thrown hastily in with it last night. Newt had taught you how to tie it in the weeks you were on the ship over here. You start to tie the bowtie as carefully and neatly as you can. Focusing on small yet potentially complicated task helped heal your mind. 

You feel a tap on your shoulder. You jump. 

N: “Sorry but, you’re still sure you want to go back out there with them again?”

Newt is nervous, hiding behind his hair as he unconsciously shrinks into his blue overcoat. You nod at him and grab your own coat. You lead the way into the work shed with Newt when you pause a moment.

R: “Could...could I use one of these?”

You sheepishly point back to a row of blank field journals Newt keeps on his bookshelf, your former confident from working quickly melting away. Newt takes the smaller one you were pointing to and hands it to you.

N: “Ask and you shall receive.”

His tone is playful, trying to lighten the mood between the two of you a little while reminding you that he is willing to get or do whatever you ask of him. You take the book from him, your fingers touching briefly. His hand is warmer than yours as usual but the extra warmth you usually felt in your chest from his contact was almost nonexistent. You feel a little foolish thinking Newt could have fixed as easily as he fixed his other rescues. 

You lead the rest of the way out of the case and tent, opening the flaps to see a newly kindled fire and the five caretakers surrounding it, sleepily leaning over and gazing off into the flames. 

The oldest one, the one that showed you to the dragons yesterday is the first to notice you and Newt. He stands and hits the two men next to him who are all but snoring. Newt steps forward in front of you when you don’t make to move closer to the men. Newt starts to walk past all of the men, as he passes the fire he whistles and gestures for the older man to accompany him. He gets up quickly to match Newt’s pace towards the dragons. Newt’s strides were second nature to you after only a few days following him around the habitats. The sense of urgency in his steps became the norm, you only remembered it as someone else tried to keep up and you could hear his breath behind you. 

You get to the clearing and the man looks nervous, Newt motions for you to begin whatever it is you intend on starting and turns to the caretaker. 

N: “What’s your name? How long have you been here? Why are you here?”

Newt’s fast pace doesn’t fall short with his speech. The man barely catches his breath in time for Newt’s last question. He looks up at Newt, confused, and tries to look around him to see what you’re doing. Newt leans to block his vision and raises his brows at the man to punctuate insistence in his earlier questions. 

A: “Oh...Uh...My name is Abram, sir, and uh...probably around 2 years at this site…”

Abram trails off.

N: “Why are you here Abram?”

Newt repeats, more purpose in his voice. 

A: “I thought...I thought I would like an outside job.”

Abram’s voice is low and gruff, he’s much older than the other men who are in their early twenties, probably only recently out of school with bad test scores and few options in the way of work. 

N: “Thought, you don’t think so anymore?”

Abram’s wording caught Newt’s attention

A: “After being here, I don’t think it’s the right line of work for me.”

Abram arches, trying to get a clear view of you, he can see you pacing the cages slowly with something in your hand. Newt doesn’t care much anymore, he heard what he wanted. Newt turns around and takes out his papers from the Ministry for documentation and nods for Abram to follow him.

A: “Do you need something sir?”

Abram asks, confused by Newt’s interest in him. 

N: “Ministry reps come around a few times a year, have none of the others asked your assistance or requested you observe?”

Newt’s attention is buried in his papers, he trusts you to not need a sitter and Abram poses a new possibility to him. 

A: “No sir, they take down their notes and leave as soon as they can sir.”

N: “Of course they do.”

Newt responds, a little annoyed at his co-workers’ lack of diligence. 

N: “Abram.  
Can I trust you to take care of these dragons?”

Newt’s full attention is on the man in front of him now. 

A: “I’m not sure I understand what you mean sir, is their care not up to the Ministry’s standards?”

Newt sighs. 

N: “If you could make their lives better, would you?”

A: “In a heartbeat sir.”

Abrams response is quick, automatic. 

A: “If I just knew how…”

N: “You see her?”

Newt cuts Abram off and points to you with his pen. Abram nods.

N: “She’s going to tell you how. You only need to listen.”

Newt beams with pride

A: “Her? Really?”

N: “I don’t joke about these things. We’ll be here for a few days, she’ll be out here for every moment I allow her and probably more.”

Newt gives a small chuckle.

N: “She’s even going to write it all down for you.”

Abram looks to Newt with disbelief. Newt watches you work diligently, never averting his gaze. Abram follows Newt’s line of sight back to you. You’re hard at work. Quickly making observations and jotting down notes and quick sketches. None of the dragons even stir from your proximity.


	15. True Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

You know your time is limited so you go straight to work. You leave Newt and the caretaker back closer to the entrance of the clearing. You start with the easier data collecting, basic anatomy, superficial injuries or otherwise unusual characteristics, just making sure the dragons are in decent enough physical health. All of them have fairly significant muscle atrophy from lacking exercise, something that’s to be expected from their current confines and the dangers they can potentially pose to their caretakers. 

As expected, it’s difficult for you to get a read off of the dragons, humans are easier, readable even when you’re dulled out like this but since the dragons can’t clearly speak...Luckily though, they’re all smart enough to understand you without too much trouble. 

You work quickly, getting as much done as you can with your current limitations, you only have about six hours of daylight and the night is incredibly cold. The dragons show you some of their favorite places they used to live, some in the same forest they’re being held now and some very far away. You have to focus entirely on one dragon at a time in order to receive their thoughts as well as send your own.

Out of the four the Hebridean Black continues to be most open and receptive to you, it was also the least upset about it’s current situation. This forest is it’s home, it doesn’t like being in a cage but a cage in a familiar place is better than a far away land. You feel a warm tear run down the side of your face, you hadn’t felt sad or any other emotion for that matter. Your unconscious mind was reacting to the Hebridean. You pause a moment in your notes, Newt takes this opportunity to approach you. 

N: “Time flies doesn’t it.”

R:”Excuse me?”

You look up to Newt only to realize it’s really hard for you to see him in the remaining light. You blink. 

R:....”I...I hardly got anything done.”

Newt, already bent over you, peeks at your notes. 

N: “I wouldn’t say that.  
Look, you’re already a third of the way into that journal.”

You look down to your notes, disappointed in your accomplishment. -It wouldn’t be like this if I wasn’t broken- You think to yourself, frustrated, while trying to flip through the pages, trying to read your own notes. The darkness of night has quickly swept over the clearing making your notes illegible. You curl over the book trying desperately to reread your notes in the hopes that you had at least managed to get more information down than one of the old books in the Hogwarts library.  
-“Those books are so severely lacking in the useful information you might as well use them for kindling, at least they would serve a purpose then.”- Newt’s old words run through your mind like an ever tiring mouse on a wheel. 

Slowly, a light shines over your shoulder. Something warm gently grasps at the back of your neck. You gasp at the contact and let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Your distress begins to melt away as you read your notes through. 

N: “Abram would love them.”

R: “Abram?”

N: “He’s the one that showed us to the clearing earlier. He’s different...like you and me. He wants to take care of them, the way they are now...he doesn’t like it but, he doesn’t know how to make it better…  
Are you alright?”

R: “What do you mean?”

N: “It’s just...you’d started talking with me and showing me your feelings but today...I don’t know, you seem more distant than when we first met.”

R: “There’s nothing to share…when I feel this way...when I don’t feel at all the pathway is always open. It’s hard for me to multitask enough to keep certain things closed and certain things open it’s even more difficult for me to read someone else, even the dragons...even with Lilin, the kind of connection I had with her. The one’s that chose to open up the two way path I make available to them are much easier to hear and talk with but...in this state...I’m more useless than...I’m useless without it.”

N: “Stop.”

The light had flickered before settling to your right. Newt sat behind it, the light was coming from him, from his wand. 

N: “You’ve done more for me in the past few weeks than anyone else has done my entire life.”

R: “But Dumbledore…”

Newt’s left hand moves from the back of your neck to your face, warming your cheeks. 

N: “Dumbledore never made me feel the way you do.  
I’ve carried my home with me for what seems like forever now but, I don’t think It’s ever felt more like a home before you started calling it that too.”

R: ~I’m sorry~

N: ~You apologize too much.~

Your eyes widen and you bring your eyes up to meet Newt’s for the first time today. The look in his eyes brings what emotion you can muster to the surface. The light dims as Newt slips his wand back into his coat sleeve. His right hand runs up your leg and settles on your hip as his left hand tightens its grip on your face. He firmly grounds your bottom half as he swiftly pulls you into a needy kiss. You take a deep breath before melting into him. It’s so much more real than the kiss you shared in your dream. Newt moves his hand to the small of your back and pulls you close to him. Your chest meets his. Your numbness is overpowered by the physical contact. You had been open all this time, overly sensitive and receptive to compensate for your own shortcomings. Newt’s emotions rushing into you reignites your own. At the sensation a small moan gasps from your lips. Newt breaks the kiss before you can. Your face is beat red. 

R: “I...I don’t know what that was.”

N: “You don’t? I thought you…”

R: “I don’t know what this feeling is...I’ve never felt it before…”

Newt takes your head in his hand and rests it against his chest.

N: “This is what it is like to truly care for someone. What that man did to you in that nightmare...This is what that’s meant to feel like when both people care for eachother.”


	16. Outer Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

You hear his heart beat fast and hard despite his slow and deep breaths. Newt releases you but you don’t remove yourself from him. He reaches for your arms.

N: “We need to go back, I don’t want you getting sick again.”

R: ~They won’t bother me this time, I can’t hear them.~

N: “But you can hear me? What I thought earlier?”

R: “Only because you sent it to me, normally you just talk to yourself, like most other people but, your voice is easier for me to hear. I’ve kept a doorway open to you without realizing. Just now, you stepped through that doorway into my own mind. It’s the kind of sensation I would get from Lilin only, a little different, more...personal I think.”

You concentrate on the slowly freezing ground crunching beneath your steps as the two of you walk back to your tent. You can hear a low buzz coming from Newt, he’s easier to read now. You must be getting better, what happened earlier must have helped. You look up to him and he has one of his index fingers raised to his mouth, just as fixated on the ground as you were a moment ago.

R: ~You have questions? You don’t normally keep them to yourself.~

N: “Can you hear them? Like earlier?”

Newt looks up at you, curious and hopeful.

R: ~No...I still can’t hear a whole lot, nothing at all from anyone except you.~

Newts eyes flick back to the ground and his finger returns to his lips. He periodically looks back to you quickly, almost too quickly for you to notice before returning to the ground as the two of you walk right past the other tents and fire to your own. 

R: ~Newt, we’re back...are you alright?~

N: “What? Oh. Yes. Sorry. I’m just trying to figure it out.”

R: ~Figure what out?~

N: “That!”

His exclamation makes you jump. Newts eyes are wide with curiosity and joy. You’ve stopped with him just outside of the tent you share and the other caretakers had watched the two of you since you entered their line of sight. From their perspective the prestigious Ministry representative was just talking to himself in the dark. 

R: ~How about we go inside, where it’s warm, and maybe I can try to help you.~

Newt’s face lights up, you can see entirety in his eyes, it almost pains you when he looks away to pull open the fabric tarp to the tent you share. You watch him as he slips off his blue over coat and tosses it onto a coat rack that had closed the distance from its normal standing place closer to the opening of the tent. He slides his wand out of his sleeve smoothly as he crouches, balancing on the balls of his feet, and flicks his wand. A fire lights in the small wood stove used to heat the tent. Newt turns and drops back off of his feet to land on a nearby cushion and faces you. 

You look around for a moment, just a moment. Taking in your situation. It’s just you and one other person together. You had been in plenty of rooms with plenty of people but never have you felt such a strong sense of belonging as you do when you’re alone with this one person. 

N: “Y/N, are you alright?”

You nod and take a few steps forward, slip your own coat off and set it on the floor next to you, and sit on the cushion next to Newt. 

N: ”So how do you do it? How could I do it?”

R: “I think, since you aren’t a legilimens, I think the easiest way for you to do it is the same way I accidentally stumbled into it myself...I found myself thinking about the forest at Hogwarts and the new friends I had made all the time. Whenever a particularly strong memory or thought of one of them in particular came to my mind I could feel them much more clearly despite the physical distance. With time, I found I could communicate with them wherever I was within the castle grounds as long as I could remember the specific individual I wanted to talk to clearly. That was how I figured out how to open the ‘two way street’ that I haven’t seen any other documented cases of. It’s like knocking on a door you really hope will be opened after you walked all that way to see them but they don’t always open.” 

N: “So it’s kind of like the patronus charm then?”

R: “Is it? I never got past the basics of wand magic. I’ve heard of the charm but I’ve never looked into it much.”

N: “Oh, yes, it’s like imagining your happiest memory or memories and allowing them to take a more physical form. I bet you’d pick it up quickly if this is the kind of thing you do all the time.”

Newt is nearly bouncing with enthusiasm on his cushion. 

R: ~Do you want to try?~

N: “Oh! Yes!”

Newt looks down to his cushion, entirely still now with his brow furrowed. You can hear his inner voice now, it’s just above a small whisper. 

N: -Which memory should I focus on? Will this actually work? I’m not even a legilimens. I really want this to work though. What should I say to her if it does work? Does it matter? I won’t be the first time but it would be the first time I’ve done it on purpose.- 

His flustered thoughts swirl in his head. You bridge some of the gap between you and Newt and put a hand on one of his crossed legs. He looks up at you surprised by the sudden contact. You start to speak, just loud enough for him to hear you but so quiet that anyone remotely further away couldn’t. 

R: “It’s like whispering to someone, just further away.” 

Newt’s freckles start to contrast with the red starting to surface on his cheeks. He looks into your eyes to something in particular. 

N: ~You’re so perfect.~

His expression is so soft. Your face is flushed red. Newt reaches up with his hand and places his index finger under your chin and runs his thumb over your bottom lip. 

R: ~Please~

Newt’s eyes dilate. In one swift motion his lips are against yours in a delicate embrace.


	17. A New Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

Your body warms up in an instant at Newt’s contact. A heat settles deep in your stomach spreading outward to your limbs, all the way to the tips of your fingers. Newts hands settle around your head, one cupping your right cheek and the other wrapping around the back of your head. 

Your hands reach out lightly, find his loose shirt and grip it. You pull a bit, trying to let Newt know that you want more this time. Newt leans into the kiss to meet your demand. His lips part slightly asking permission to invade your space. You eagerly let him in. 

He’s so gentle. His tongue slowly wraps with yours, warm and soft. You relax into the kiss. Chemical waves roll down your spine from the base of your neck under Newt’s hand down to the tips of your fingers and toes, each wave progressively hitting you harder and harder. Newt’s hand lightly slides from your cheek to the side of your neck. The slight touch sends you over the edge. As his hand settles against your pulse a small moan escapes your lips. 

Newt takes a sharp breath and gently breaks the kiss. Your breathing is deep and fast, trying to catch up to your heart. 

N: “I’m sorry…”

His voice is low and breathy. 

R: ~For what?~

N: “If we do that...I don’t know that I can stop myself so easily.”

R: “What if I don’t want you to stop?”

A slight ache has settled into you. You might have experience but not like this. You’ve never actually looked forward to this kind of...interaction before.

Newt’s eyes widen and settle into his slight smile. 

N: “I don’t want to push or rush this. I want to make sure everything is perfect for you...for us.”

You understand his sentiment but a silence settles in the tent. You sit with him in front of the fire, his hand entangled with yours now. Newt looks to the fire, the flames dancing on his green eyes.

Suddenly he perks up from his relaxed position. 

N: “Do you have your wand on you?”

You nod and take it out of your over coat that is tossed on floor beside you. Newt slips his out from his sleeve. 

R: “I’ve never really been able to do much wand magic…”

N: “Don’t worry, don’t worry. I am willing to bet that your teachers just didn’t take the time to really understand your potential.”

Newt is beaming, his childlike wonder plastered all over his face. 

N: “This is kind of a strange place to start but, you are a bit different from other witches and wizards. Usually this is one of the last charms students are able to fully perform.” 

He takes a breath and closes his eyes for a moment. 

N: “Expecto Patronum.” 

From his wand comes strands of silver mist. The mist slowly comes together to form a young looking basset hound. The new entity blinks its eyes and shakes from its floppy ears to the tip of its tial. 

R: “It’s so cute.”

Newt chuckles. 

N: “This little one is the best and just about only defense against dementors. The form they take is different for everyone. It’s usually one of the hardest charms to master but, I think you can do it.”

A sense of dread settles deep in your stomach. Newt has taught you a lot in the time you’ve been with him but...none of the professors at Hogwarts could get you to a level of satisfactory performance with wand magic. Dumbledore was the only one that looked past that blinding flaw of yours to find your true gifts and passions. 

R: “What...what do you want me to do?”

You ask, apprehensive. Newt’s patronus dissipates.

N: “Just close your eyes first.”

You comply.

N: “Perfect. Now, you know the beach you’ve taken me to correct?”

You nod.

N: “Summoning a patronus is exceedingly similar to the way we attach memories to those stones. Just a bit different. For one, it has to be a happy memory and two, you need to maintain it. I am thoroughly convinced you can do this because, you do it already. The way you open and maintain communication with me and the creatures is nearly the same. This, however, might be a little more draining especially since you have little no practice with any sort of magical manifestation.  
Try bringing a strong, happy memory to your mind.”

With your eyes closed and Newt’s low voice in your ear the first thought that comes to your mind is your first flight with Lilin. She had learned to fly long before you had even attempted to get atop her but one day, after your classes, she offered herself to you... 

The skies were clear and the summer air warm. Your back is against the soft grass of the current favorite clearing of the thestrals. Your classes that day had left a particularly negative effect on you. 

Lilin slowly approaches your supine form slowly. You reach up and touch her snout as her nose brushes your shoulder. She raises her head to half height. Merlin’s beard she’s grown. She gives a worried huff and you respond with a warm smile in an attempt to quell her concerns. 

Lilin brings her head back up to her full height and stamps a hoof next to you, asking you to get up. You follow her instructions. She turns her side to you once you’ve completely stood up and she looks back at you. You carefully place your hands on her back at her shoulders and hips. You look to her for confirmation, she nods. A wide grin finds itself between your ears as you realize what she has offered to you. 

You jump with enormous effort to get one of your legs over her back. Once secured you take hold of her mane and she looks back at you in excitement. She’s just as happy about this as you. You look down for a moment and get a little dizzy from the new height of Lilin. She huffs for your attention and starts trotting around the clearing. You laugh as she parades you around the other Thestrals. She’s showing off her friend to the others. You pat her on the neck as you’ve gotten used to her movements and height. 

She gets the signal and starts a gallop through the dense forest. She knows this forest far better than you do. After what feels like minutes, the trees part and Lilin makes a sharp turn. You’re following the shoreline of the river next to the castle. The sun shines brightly over the small waves, the blue of the sky reflected deeply in it’s waters. 

Lilin speeds up further, and spreads her wings out fully. You tighten your grip on her. She jumps. You squeeze your eyes shut. Her wings flap hard for a few moments before settling on a slow rhythm. Lilin neighs to you, and you open your eyes. She’s flying low for you, just above the waters of the river. You watch as the waves speed past your feet, your fear of heights completely absent from your mind.


	18. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech Key:  
> N: “Text” Newt’s speech  
> R: “Text” Reader’s speech, and so on for any other characters  
> -text- Inner thoughts of the reader unless otherwise specified by prefix  
> ~text~ Thoughts spoken through Legilimency

~N: Don’t forget the spell.~

Newt reminded you playfully, you could hear the excitement in his voice. With your eyes still closed, still in the moment with Lilin you think of the spell.

-Expecto Patronum- 

You sit quietly, not knowing if the charm worked or not, you don’t want to leave this place with Lilin just to open your eyes to a disappointed Newt. 

A hand on your shoulder stops your self deprecating thoughts short. 

~N: You should open your eyes. I think it wants to meet you.~

Newt chuckles with his last words. You slowly open your eyes. Your gaze is met with a small silver bird. 

N: “It’s a kingfisher, very fitting for you.”

R: “What do you mean?”

N: “Different patronus forms lend themselves to different personality types usually. Mine shows my determination and inherent interest in learning. This kingfisher here means that you devote yourself to your hobbies or interests. It also means you might not fit in everywhere you go because of your unique expertise in your hobbies.”

The small bird flaps it’s wings progressively slower, losing altitude each time. You hold out a hand for it. It gladly lands in your palm. Your hand doesn’t feel any heavier but the patronus gives out a slight warmth. It’s head, back and wings shimmer more than it’s belly. Newt gives it a soft smile and the bird shines a little brighter for a moment. 

N: “I knew you could do it. You’ve had years of education, just not the right outlet.”

R: “All this time...I thought...I thought I’d never really be able to perform magic. I thought I was just...broken.”

The kingfisher’s silver mist dissipates. As the warm spot leaves your hand a hot tear rolls down your face. 

N: “Hey, hey, hey. Come on now.”

Newt wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest. 

N: “You’re no more broken than I am.”

A breathy chuckle escapes his lips. You settle yourself into his warmth, his shirt soft in contrast to the scars you know lie beneath it. 

~R: We’ve only been together for a short while and I already...I already feel like I really know you, and like you know me in a way no other person has quite gotten to.~

~N: Being in each other's’ head probably helps a bit.~

You both let out a weak laugh. 

N: “You know, you really don’t give yourself enough credit. Every time I say you’re amazing I mean it, deeply.” 

A small tinge of pain rang through your chest for just a moment. You know his compliments are sincere but accepting them is something you have to learn still. You nod, head still pressed to Newt’s chest. You stay there for a long moment, comfortable with the contact, feeling safe with him. 

N: “You know Y/N, I think it’s going to snow tomorrow. A bit of inclement weather. We’re not going to be able to work.”

You lift your head to meet Newt’s eyes. He looks worried about your response, he knows how determined you’ve been. You close your eyes and let out a deep sigh. With your exhale a wave of exhaustion slowly washes over you. 

~R: A day off would probably do us some good…~

You yawn and stretch your arms. Newt relaxes at your response. You stand up and remember the wood stove warming the room.

~R: Do...do you want anything to drink?~

Newt looks up to you a little surprised. Usually he was the one to remind you to eat or drink once the two of you got going on a particular task. Though he would forget sometimes as well.

N: “I could probably go for a cuppa but you don’t need to…”

You stop him short with a nod. You turn to his suitcase and head down into the small workshed. Newt always drank a strong, bitter tea to keep awake. You prefer something sweeter, not always tea either. Your old professor Dumbledore loved to indulge your little quirks. Even as you grew older your preference for hot chocolate didn’t waver. He managed to slip extra packets of your favorite mix into your bag before your departure. A small smile spreads on your face as you carefully pick up one of the packets from your stash in the workshed, fill the kettle with water and take two beakers from Newt’s cabinet. Two of them were designated for drinking only with tape that has started to fall off from use. You take all of your materials in your arms and head back up the ladder.

As you exit the suitcase you see that Newt is standing to meet you. He has pulled all of the cushions in the tent and arranged them in a large pile close to the wood stove. He gives you a welcoming smile and reaches out to take a few of your items from you. You place the kettle on the heat and plop yourself down on the pile of cushions. Newt carefully sorts the other items on a small stool off to the side of the stove and places himself softly near you. You rest your head on his arm, a small wave of exhaustion washing over you slowly from the day’s events. You start to doze off waiting for the kettle to heat up. What seems like only a minute later Newt lightly clears his throat as the kettle starts to give off steam and stands to prepare your drinks. He pours the water into the two beakers carefully filling them to the specific marks the two of you need for your different drinks. He smiles as he picks up your hot chocolate mix and pours it into your beaker. 

 

Newt hands you your beaker and sits back down next to you with his own tea in his other hand. 

N: “If there’s any other spell you’d fancy a go at… We do have an entire day to ourselves tomorrow.”

Your eyes light up at his offer. You quickly drink your hot chocolate and fall back onto the cushions. You roll onto your side facing Newt. He is still sitting up, drinking his tea. He’ll probably be up for a few more hours, with his energy spike, making one last round with his magical creatures before joining you after you’ve fallen asleep. He stops drinking for a moment to lightly brush a bit of hair away from your face. A shiver runs down your spine that settles into a comfortable heat in your extremities that lulls you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really apologize enough for my lengthy absence with no word. I honestly just lost interest for a long time, preferring my more usual expression through art for the time being. Unfortunately school is going to be starting up again for me in about a month and I might drop off the face of the earth again. I mostly just want to get to my promise of sex between Newt and the reader to be entirely honest. That's also what I've been most worried of since I started this, I've never done a fan fic before this one and have never written a sex scene before. I'm going to try my best to make it flow as well as I can and not feel too awkward. I really appreciate the kind and patient comments I've still been getting an approving in my absence, I can't thank the readers enough. Again, I'm really sorry for the absence, I'll be posting pretty much whenever I have something finished.


End file.
